


Nico Di Angelo & the Architect’s Deception

by ideasCornucopia



Series: Knight of the Fates [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Humor, Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend, BAMF Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo is an Edgelord, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Burn, The Battle of the Laberynth Rewrite, Time Travel Fix-It, the author is back on his bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideasCornucopia/pseuds/ideasCornucopia
Summary: “Thank you for dropping us off, Miss Jackson.” Nico says from the back seat. Beside him, Bianca and Percy are having another one of their little fights. He thinks Bianca just called Percy ‘a useless and stinking sea bass’, to which Percy replies by calling her  ‘a witch sent from the Underworld to torment him’.“It really wasn’t any trouble,” Percy’s mom replies, giving a disapproving look at her son from the rear view mirror. “I just hope there are no monsters at Goode’s Freshman Orientation.”Oh, there were going to be monsters, alright.  So many goddamn monsters.Or in which Percy has a sexuality crisis, Bianca joins the dark side, Annabeth needs a vacation, and Nico’s web of lies is starting to fall apart.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Tyson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Luke Castellan (one sided), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo/Zoë Nightshade, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Knight of the Fates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589431
Comments: 123
Kudos: 518





	1. Nico Battles the Cheerleading Squad

Why in the Gods’ names was a school having their Freshman Orientation during the first week of June when classes don’t start until September, Nico Di Angelo had no idea. He’s still getting used to not living in a post-apocalyptic world, alright. After years of having to pack everything up and run each couple of months because Gaea had found their hideout again, things like eating McDonalds and watching TV again feel… strange. 

_(He still wakes up in the middle of the night because of nightmares, more often than not. Mainly it’s the faces of all the people he couldn’t save, the Fall of Olympus. He’s also been seeing Hazel, lately)_

_(Nico doesn’t know what became of the timeline he left behind. The Fates haven’t told him. He just hopes his little sister is okay, wherever she is)_

Six months ago, Nico Di Angelo traveled through Tartarus to make a deal with Kronos. Six months ago, Nico woke up as his ten year-old self and followed his sister, Percy and Annabeth into the Quest to Save Artemis. Six months ago, Nico became the Knight of the Fates and swore an oath, in front of all the Olympians and his father.

_(Six months ago, he battled Luke Castellan in Mount Othrys and Zoe Nightshade died)_

Now, six months later, Nico is sitting between Percy Jackson and his sister, Bianca, as Percy’s mom drives them through New York City and towards Goode High School. 

“You really didn’t need to bother, Miss Jackson,” Nico tells her, a bit shyly. “I could have shadow traveled us there.” 

Bianca and Percy are too busy glaring at each other to pay attention. Nico sighs, they’ve been like this since the summer started. 

“Oh, it really wasn’t any trouble,” Percy’s mom smiles at him, from the rear view mirror. “And how many times have I told you guys to call me Sally?” The car makes a left turn, as she watches out the window for other cars. “With all the time you two have been spending at our apartment, and with all the help you’ve been to Percy, it’s hard not to consider you _family_.”

Now, Nico is truly blushing. Even Bianca, who’s been nothing but hostile for the past week, looks touched by the words.

_(Sally Jackson is like that- she makes you feel warm inside)_

“Yeah, dude,” Percy smiles at his mom, because she really is the best. “You’ve saved my life so many times during the semester I feel bad when I kick your butt at Mario-kart.”

Bianca rolls her eyes. “You’re not even that good.” She mutters under her breath.

Percy decides to ignore her, so he can nudge Nico with his shoulder. Nico looks up at him, to find the Son of Poseidon positively _beaming_ at him. Nico just looks away, his cheeks growing warmer.

“Plus, Percy said that you were going to be shadow traveling everyone to Camp tomorrow.” Sally continues, as they stop at a red light. “You need to save your powers, Nico.”

Percy nods, serious. “Yeah, last time you made a jump that big you passed out for an entire afternoon.”

For the last six months, Nico over exhausted himself by using his powers has been the biggest disagreement between everyone. Nico knows he won’t get stronger if he doesn’t train as much as he can, but he’s passed out a few too many times. Training Percy has been hard too, mainly because they still haven’t figured out the best way to activate his powers when it’s a non life-threatening situation. Bianca has less problems, but her powers are weaker than either of theirs. She can’t even shadow travel. 

_(At least they’re making progress with tactics- the trio has gotten good at joined attacks, with the amount of monsters that Kronos has sent to kill them during the semester)_

Nico groans in frustration. “I’ll be fine. Bianca will be there to help me, right?” He glances at his sister.

Bianca is just glancing out the window, with her signature green hat covering the top of her hair and her arms crossed. She’s still sour about the shadow traveling thing.

The Daughter of Hades is wearing her golden fur coat, a spoil of war she won after killing the Nemean Lion during the Quest. It’s too warm to wear a fur coat, but Bianca says the item’s magic keeps her fresh during the summer. Plus, the coat is bulletproof and everything-proof as far as they’ve tested, so it’ll come in handy.

There’s a reason Nico’s coming to Goode with them, even if he’s two grades below them.

 _(Augh, Nico hates going to school so much. All the kids think he’s weird and he’s always getting into trouble with the teachers. It’s been the hardest adjustment since he came back. He would have skipped out on the whole education thing, but his family was_ adamant _that he was going to go, whether he liked it or not)_

But of course Sally can’t know that. She’s under the assumption that Nico’s here just because they’ll be meeting Annabeth later, so they can all hang out. Miss Jackson has an interview today, she’s wearing a beautiful blue dress and high heeled shoes and she asked Bianca to help her with her make up. 

If there’s anything they all agree on, even Bianca and Percy, is that they’ll do everything to keep Percy’s mom happy. 

“It was very kind of Paul to help Percy and Bianca get accepted into his school,” Sally says, still smiling. “Even after what happened with the last school.”

“When we got expelled.” Percy replies.

“When _you_ got us expelled.” Bianca corrects.

Nico wants to put his face in his hands. This has been the debate since they both got kicked out, just a month before classes ended.

“A basilisk appeared in the middle of the football field,” Nico tells them, for the fifth time today. “It was no one’s fault.”

Bianca glares at him. “You’re only saying that because you were the only one who didn’t have to face any consequences!”

She’s right, of course. Nico passed out, again, after he helped Bianca open a rift in the ground large enough to trap the stupid snake, so that Percy could land the killing blow. 

_(All the mortals saw was two 8th graders wrecking the field and causing the other kids to get injured while they ran away in panic. Of course they got expelled)_

“I already said I was sorry!” Percy raises his voice at Bianca.

“And I already said that I don’t want your stupid apology!” Bianca shouts back. “If you had followed my plan from the start we would have killed the basilisk cleanly and with no witnesses!” She rolls her eyes. “You’re just a useless and stinking sea bass.”

Percy doesn’t reach out to throttle her because Nico pushes him back to his corner of the seat.

“Yeah, well!” Percy calls. “You’re just a witch sent from the Underworld to torment me! And it wasn’t my fault _your_ plan sucked! Tell her, Nico!”

Nico has to use all of his self control to not say that from his point of view, it was both of their faults. Gods, even the youngest recruits of the Demigods and Mortal Alliance didn’t bicker this much, back in his other timeline.

“Percy, don’t call people names. It's rude.” Sally scolds him. Percy opens his mouth, as if to protest, turning from Bianca back at his mom. Bianca looks just a little smug. “I thought you all would be more excited about today- Annabeth is coming all the way from San Francisco! You guys will be having a sleepover!”

“Mom!” Percy says, embarrassed. “It sounds silly when you call it a ‘sleepover’...”

“But it _will_ be one.” Sally says, excited that her son and his friends are finally doing something together other than training their powers or killing monsters. “It’s a shame Grover couldn’t make it. I talked with _Jules-Albert_ over the phone, he’ll be making chocolate chip cookies and he rented a movie for you to watch. It’ll be so much fun! Bianca, dear, please send me any photos you take.”

Bianca looks up from her hat, smiling a little. “Will do, Sally.”

The Daughter of Hades has always been interested in photography, but she didn’t take it up as a full-on hobby until they came back from the quest. She bought herself a bunch of expensive cameras with her Obsidian credit card, which connects to the very big trust fund that Hades left for his kids. She's been taking photos of all of New York since they moved here. She goes out by herself, taking her bejeweled Stygian Iron sword and her trusted camera, and documents everything she sees of the city.

She’s not at home as often as Nico would like.

 _(Few things make Bianca smile, nowadays. Her photographs are one of them. So he doesn’t have the heart to tell her to stop. And her pictures are good, if there’s always something so melancholic and_ haunted _about them)_

As for the Jules-Albert that Percy’s mom is mentioning…

“Jules is such a great cook,” Nico smirks a little. 

“Yeah, Jules is the best.” Percy snorts.

For everyone other than the heroes, Jules-Albert is the butler and guardian of the Di Angelo children. He shows up at PTA meetings, cooks dinner, and keeps their apartment clean. He also happens to be a zombie.

_(Add that to the list of things they’re keeping from Sally Jackson. Nico has so many lists he’s keeping track of)_

The car finally stops in front of a large and old, brownstone building with an archway in the front reading ‘Goode High School’. There’s cars parked out front, mostly BMW’s and other rich people cars, and Percy was right. The school really is going to be swarming with pretentious jerks.

The Son of Poseidon looks just a little nervous, as he glances at the people entering the school. Nico nudges him with his shoulder, like he did a few minutes ago. Percy turns at him. Nico hesitates for a second, then reaches out for his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

_(Holding hands is how they express their support for each other. Just a nice way of saying ‘it’s okay, bro, I’m here’. They’ve been doing it since they came back from the quest)_

_(If Nico shows his platonic and brotherly care for Percy in this way more often than he should, well, it’s between him and the Fates now)_

Percy looks surprised for a second, but he smiles at Nico, squeezing his hand.

Sadly, they let go so they can get out of the car.

“Say hello to Paul from me, would you?” Sally says, from the window. “Good luck, kids!”

The three demigods wave goodbye at her as her car leaves. And when they turn around to see the entrance of the school, Percy and Nico freeze up.

There, standing besides Paul Blofis, is a girl with bright and frizzy red hair. She’s wearing a maroon Harvard Art Department t-shirt and paint-splashed jeans. Her eyes aren’t the pupiless green he remembers, but Nico knows Rachel Elizabeth Dare when he sees her.

 _(He knew he would be here, but it doesn’t mean that seeing someone he knew so well back in the other timeline doesn’t_ hurt _every time)_

“Guys,” Bianca calls, confused. “What’s happening?”

“Remember the girl we found at the Hoover Dam who could see through the mist?” Percy tells her. Bianca winces. “Yeah. Nico.”

Before he even has to ask, Nico has his hands held out for them, and the shadows swallow them as soon as they touch it.

_(They’ve done this enough times that carrying people with him doesn’t feel so hard on him anymore. Nico can make it from anywhere in the city back to their apartments, but larger distances keep giving him problems)_

They make it inside a hallway, but Nico doesn’t know which. Percy and Bianca are a little lost too, despite having been here before, when Paul gave them the tour and got them accepted.

“We need to get to the gym,” Bianca says. “Are the Empousai near?”

Nico nods. “I can feel them in the building, but I can’t pinpoint where, exactly. I’ll keep searching for the monsters. You guys will have to go take the orientation so we don’t raise any suspicions. We don’t want you to get expelled before the school year even begins.” 

Percy sighs, frustrated. “Are you _sure_ you can’t tell us anything else about the Empousai? Is it even safe for you to go fight them by yourself?”

“You know how it is with the Fates.” The Son of Hades gives him a look. 

Bianca doesn’t look pleased. “Oh _, don’t we.”_

“Bi, don't start,” Nico glares at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’ll have a better chance of finishing them off quickly if it’s just me.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Percy snaps at him, a little hurt.

Nico holds his tongue to not give him some very constructive criticism.

_(Sometimes he forgets how young they are. How immature and prone to making mistakes because of their emotions)_

The Son of Hades simply slips on a mask, and his face grows severe and tired. It scares them, sometimes, when he does it, but it’s the one face that makes everyone who looks at it just shut up and follow orders.

_(Nico was a commander and a soldier, in the other timeline. In this one, he’s a veteran trying to do something with all the broken pieces)_

“It means what it needs to mean,” Nico tells him. “Now go. If I need help, I’ll come get you.”

Percy is about to protest, but he shuts up his mouth at the last moment. After six months of Nico bossing him around, he’s learned to pick his battles. 

Bianca simply glares daggers at her brother before walking away. Percy follows after her, but turns at Nico one last time before leaving the hallway.

The Son of Hades for his part, just leans toward his shadow, shoving his arm into the void, and pulling out his own Stygian Iron sword. It’s a neat trick that took him a few weeks to master. Unlike Riptide that is always in Percy’s pockets, provided he doesn’t forget to wear something with pockets, Nico really has no way to hide his weapon where Percy’s mom can’t see it.

He made Bianca practice this same move until she got it perfectly right. She always breaks into a sweat whenever she does it.

_(Nico hopes that Bianca and Percy remember their training, because they’ll really be needing it from here onwards)_

List of Things I Need to Fix #25:

Train Percy to have better control of his powers.

They never do make it to the gym.

As soon as Tami and Kelli start separating the freshman into groups so they can tour the school, Rachel Elizabeth Dare recognizes Percy Jackson, and grabs him and Bianca by the sleeve, dragging them into the school’s band room.

“Let us go!” Bianca protests. She could break away from the other girl’s grip and hand her butt in a silver platter, which is what she does to Percy whenever Nico makes them practice hand-to-hand combat, but neither of them want to hurt a mortal.

A mortal who can look through the Mist, apparently.

“Did you two really didn’t see anything wrong with those cheerleaders?!” Rachel hisses, as she makes them all hide behind a bunch of instruments. 

“Just _what_ did you see?” Percy asks, when she finally lets him go. He rubs his arm because, gods, she has a strong grip for someone who’s almost as short as Nico.

“Y-you wouldn’t believe me.” Rachel says, shaking a little. Her green eyes are wide with panic, and she has freckles on her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. “They looked like _monsters.”_

Bianca’s eyes soften and she leans besides the mortal girl. “Try us,” She glances at Percy. “We know a couple of things about monsters.”

Rachel furrows her brows, eying Bianca up and down. “You look _familiar_ ,” She says. “Not like him, I recognized immediately. He was in the Hoover Dam with another boy when-”

“When a bunch of skeletons started chasing them,” Bianca smiles, and really it isn’t fair. She’s being so nice to this stranger she just met, but she can’t stop insulting Percy for even five minutes and they’ve known each other for months. “I know, they told me the story. I’m the other boy’s sister. Do you know anything about Greek mythology?”

While Bianca explains Rachel the whole ‘so the Greeks were right and those cheerleaders were really monsters trying to kill us’ talk, Percy reaches into his pocket for Riptide. He has an ear out for any footsteps outside the room, and so does Bianca, who’s talking with a hushed voice.

One of the first things Nico taught them was always to be on the lookout for trouble. He said something about monsters not being able to kill you if you’re always expecting to die at any moment. It was an effective lesson. Percy has gotten way better at fighting in the last semester than in two summers spent at Camp and three Quests, but it still makes him feel weird.

_(Nico always feels like he could die at any moment, and Percy doesn’t know how to help)_

Rachel looks like she’s about to tear up. “For years I thought I was going crazy- I couldn’t tell anyone.”

Bianca puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. I feel like I’m going crazy half of the time too.”

Percy snorts under his breath. Yeah, no kidding. The Daughter of Hades glares at him.

“You’re not humans like me, are you?” Rachel asks. 

Percy shakes his head. “Only half-human. We’re demigods.”

Before Rachel can ask what he means by that, the doors of the band room open and slam shut, and three girls are standing there. They’re wearing purple and white cheerleader uniforms with the school’s mascot embroidered in their chest. They’re holding big fluffy pom poms, look gorgeous and smell like _flowers._ Bianca looks like she’s about to walk out of their hiding spot and ask to take their photos, but Percy nudges her with his elbow. 

The Daughter of Hades hisses at him, but goes back to kneel besides Rachel, who’s shaking with terror. 

Nico warned them about the Empousai. “They have 500 fire attack points that they can lure any card that’s attracted to women into a trap using seduction. They’re servants of Hecate, be careful around them. Attack them as fast as you can, and _don’t_ let them start talking to you.” 

The memory has Percy smiling at himself.

_(Whatever happens, Percy hopes from the bottom of his heart that Nico never, ever stops liking Mythomagic)_

“Come out, little heroes!” One of them calls. “It’s time for your orientation!”

Bianca and Percy share another look, and they start making hand signals that have Rachel looking confused. Nico didn’t teach them this trick- after an entire semester of fighting side by side they’ve developed their own language. 

_‘I go right, you left,’_ Percy proposes. _‘I go up, you down.’_

Bianca shakes her head. _‘I go up.’_

Percy shrugs. _‘Whatever, just get your sword.’_

“Our leader, Kelli, already captured your tiny friend, the little Hellhound.” Another Empousa says- her name tag reads ‘Tammi’. 

Percy doesn’t let his worry for Nico stop him from taking Riptide from out of his pocket and uncapping the sword. Bianca’s hand reaches for the shadows in the ground and pulls her own sword out from them. Rachel has to cover her mouth with her hands so that she doesn’t shout in surprise at seeing their weapons.

“Come on, Percy Jackson!” Tammi scoffs, pointing at the large percussion section where she can smell the heroes. “Just give yourself up already!”

Before the monsters can attack, Percy and Bianca have risen with their blades in their hands, running towards them. Percy rolls on the floor, swinging Riptide to slash at Tammi’s legs, while Bianca jumps up into a keyboard, and then pouces from it, stabbing her sword right through the Empousa's chest. 

Tammi explodes into a cloud of golden dust, and before her cheerleader friends can react, Bianca and Percy are already back to their feet, ready for more.

Rachel watches all this unfold, still standing behind the drum.

The Empousai shed their human skin, revealing the demonic shape below it. Their hair goes up in flames, their legs changing to the fur and hooves of a donkey and the celestial bronze of their prosthetics. Their hands enlarge and they sprout claws from their fingertips, and when they open their mouths to roar, there’s large fangs.

They don’t smell like flowers anymore.

While Bianca has no trouble fending off the cheerleader that goes to tackle her, Percy finds himself losing his footing when the other one slams into him. The monster picks him up and tosses him into the instruments. He groans loudly when he hits a cello that breaks apart during the impact and Riptide slips from his fingers.

“Gods, Jackson, I still can’t believe you are going to be the Demigod of the Great Prophecy!” Bianca has the audacity to say, while Percy lies on the floor trying to pick up his sword again.

Thankfully, the Fates prove to be kind, and Bianca has to put her sword against the other Empousa’s mouth so that she doesn’t get bitten and sucked like a Caprisun. 

Percy’s Empousa is looking at him with her fiery and red eyes and Percy winces, because damn, that hurt!

“Dark magic formed us from animal, bronze, and ghosts, you puny half-blood!” The Empousa chants. “We exist to _feed_ on the blood of young men like you! Now, come and give me a kiss!”

Percy reaches for Riptide, because Nico didn’t toss him around during sparring until Percy was finally able to grab onto the kid and toss _him_ for once, to go down this easily. His shoulder hurts but he gets on his knees, ready to tear this monster appart, when all of the sudden, a _xylophone_ flies through the sky, and hits the cheerleader square on the face.

Percy and Bianca turn to look at Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who’s holding a saxophone and is not afraid to use it. “Leave them alone!” She says.

The Empousa pining Bianca down turns to look at the mortal too, and the distraction is all the Daughter of Hades needs to finish the monster with another quick slash. Poof, another cloud of golden dust. 

The last Empousa is kneeling on the ground, glaring at Rachel.

“I usually don’t kill girls,” She growls. “But I’ll make an exception for you, mortal!”

Rachel replies by tossing the saxophone at her, hitting her on the face again. 

Before the monster can launch herself at the mortal girl, Bianca has already rolled up to her feet, yamming her sword right into the Emposa’s back.

“Say hello to your friends in Tartarus.” Bianca tells her, with a smirk.

And the final monster turns to dust. Bianca inhales some of it by accident. 

Percy stands up, holding his sword, and ouch, okay he really hurt his shoulder. Bianca has some Ambrosia on her fur coat’s pockets, he’ll have to swallow his pride and ask for some of it. 

“Do you really have to do the one-liners every time we kill a monster?” Percy asks her. The other hero is too busy coughing to reply. “Pass me some Ambrosia.”

Rachel rushes to their side, still shaking a little, but high on the adrenaline. “That was the most amazing thing ever! And the grossest one too, yuck.” She makes a face at the dust covering the floor. “Are you guys okay?”

Bianca is still coughing a little but she nods. She takes a ziploc bag from her pocket and hands Percy one of the little squares of god food. He puts it into his mouth immediately. The taste of warm, blue colored chocolate chip cookies fills his tongue, and his shoulder feels better. Percy exhales, content.

“Let’s go, Seaweed Brain,” Bianca tells him, not even letting him enjoy the feeling for a second. “We have to find my brother.”

“Lead the way, Death Breath.” He replies, with just a little hiss to it.

“Where are you guys going?” Rachel asks. “Can I come too?”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate,” Bianca tells her, going back to her ‘oh look at me, I’m a polite and harmless girl’ little act. Percy rolls his eyes. “Thanks for your help, but we-”

And then the fire alarm goes up. Bianca and Percy share another look with each other, and they’re out of the band room, running, before they can notice that a certain redhead decided to tag along with them too. 

They head to the gym, where they find Paul Blofis giving instructions to the rest of the freshmen, as they talk between each other and walk out the building that is already starting to feel warmer.

“Everyone stay as calm as you can!” Paul shouts. “Follow the signals to the emergency exits and don’t run! Oh, hello there, Percy.” He takes a look at the disheveled trio and just blinks. “What happened to you guys? Where were you?”

And Percy, who actually likes Paul and who likes even more how happy he makes his mom, just says. “Oh, we went to look for a bathroom and got lost and then uh… ran here when we heard the alarm.”

_(He really does feel guilty for getting Bianca expelled, okay? He doesn’t want to cause any more trouble before they make it to Camp)_

“Say, uh, Mr. Blofis,” Bianca continues. “Where did the fire start?”

“Somewhere in the west wing- it’s spreading rapidly,” Paul tells them. “Hey- Percy! I said no running!” 

But it’s too late. They hurry across the hallway opposite to where everyone else is evacuating, and woah, Goode High School really is flammable. Percy can hear sirens outside, the firefighters are already on their way, and they need to find Nico _fast._

“Bianca, you really,” Percy huffs, as they sprint. “Need to learn to shadow travel!”

Bianca looks at him like she wants to murder him. “Just shut up and run!”

It takes them a while to find Nico. They open the doors to classrooms and bathrooms, frantically searching as the fire keeps spreading. Bianca is growing frustrated, the ground below their feet has started to crack. Percy is doing his best to keep calm, because he knows Nico is the Knight of the Fates and surely they won’t let anything actually bad happen to him. He’s a skilled fighter, the best Percy has seen, but still, _it’s Nico-_

Bianca kicks down the door of the auditorium hard enough to send them flying across the place. The seats and walls and speakers are in flames all around them, and Rachel coughs because of the smoke. Percy looks around, about to shout, when he sees them.

Right on the center, beside the podium and the red curtains that are also _burning,_ Nico and the Empousa are circling each other. The Son of Hades is holding his sword up, not taking his eyes off the monster. The shirt he was wearing is charred and torn, and there is a big, bloody gash on his left leg. The Empousa is much larger than the ones that attacked Bianca and Percy in the band room, but Nico is still looking straight at her eyes, undaunted.

_(Gods, Percy swears Nico is the absolute coolest person he’s ever met)_

“I already took out four of your cheerleaders, _Kelli,_ ” Nico tells the Empousa, and gods, just how many did Kronos send? “I’ve taken down every single monster that Kronos has thrown at us during the past months, what makes you think you stand a chance?”

Kelli hisses at him, her hair burning behind her. “The Lord of Time hasn’t forgotten about your deal, Di Angelo. Soon, your pretty little camp will go up in flames, just like this place, and all your friends will become slaves under his rule. The gods will be dead, and you will have to uphold your _promise_ to our Lord.”

And look, Percy was there when Nico swore that oath to the Fates- it was a knighting ceremony, with the sword on the shoulders and everything. He mostly just promised to keep Olympus safe from her enemies. Percy doesn’t see how that has anything to do with _Kronos._

“Yeah, tell your Lord to go choke on his scythe.” Nico’s breath is starting to sound ragged. He’s sweating, and trying his hardest to keep his grip on the sword.

He’s tired, and by Kelli’s wicked smile, she’s noticed. 

Bianca nudges Percy, and Percy turns to look at her. She extends out her hand. Percy breathes in, looking at it nervously. They’ve only done this a couple of times, but always with Nico to help them. 

But Nico needs _their_ help now.

The Empousa jumps at the Son of Hades, and Percy takes Bianca’s hands, and the two of them pull. They pull at the ground below them, and the earth surrounding them. Their parents are the Kings of the Sea and the Underworld, and the differences between shadows and water are striking, but this right here, this is where their realms _meet_.

Percy lets go of Bianca’s hand before they can make more damage. 

The ground quakes below them, the lights and speakers and metal supports surrounding the auditorium fall down. Nico’s eyes widen, and he barely has time to jump away as Kelli gets crushed. Everything goes up in flames after that, and the firefighter’s sirens have gotten louder and louder.

Nico gets on his feet and doesn’t look back. He starts running towards Percy and Bianca, who look a little pale, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who can’t quite believe her eyes. 

The entire room looks like it’s going to collapse- the mortals will think that it was because of the fire, and Percy feels real bad for wrecking Paul’s school, but they all need to get out of here _now._

This time he doesn't hesitate, and grabs Nico’s hand.

It’s a good thing that Nico learned early on how to share powers with someone when they clasped hands. The Alliance wouldn’t have lasted a day otherwise.

Jason and he used to unleash _havoc_ on Gaea’s armys back in the day, just the two of them. They fought side by side, always, taking whatever anyone threw at them. They held their ground in the Fall of Olympus, when the Giants invaded New York after the home of the gods crashed down into the city, and in the Battle of the Underworld, when they fought until a horde of Earthborn finally overran their southern defenses and Hades was forced to surrender. 

After Jason died, it was Hazel and Nico who were the Alliance’s biggest weapon. They would hold hands as Hazel raised her spatha, making the ground _shake._ The path of destruction they left around them was spectacular. They always did so much damage that they only used it as a last resort, during decisive attacks and battles. 

Nico used to be a force of _nature_. And now he can’t even shadow travel a few streets away without feeling fainting. 

_(This is a bigger stab to his ego that he lets on. Bianca would tease him if she knew)_

The group appears on an ally close to the school, and Percy immediately moves to wrapping his arms around Nico, making sure he doesn’t fall to the ground. The Son of Hades had been dizzy ever since the fight with Kelli started, but right now he wants to just curl up and _cry._

Rachel Elizabeth Dare just stands there, blinking and turning around, like she can’t quite believe her eyes. “B-But, we were over there! And now we’re here! How did that happen?!”

Bianca smiles at her while she takes out the Ambrosia ziploc bag from her coat pocket. “Oh, just another one of the things we do.” She hands Nico a piece. “How are you holding up?”

Nico is panting a little. “I don’t think I’ll be able to shadow travel us to Camp tomorrow.” He eats the Ambrosia and exhales, because McDonald's Happy Meals will never stop being the best food ever. “Don’t say I told you so.”

Bianca crosses her arms, unimpressed. “If we had gone with you from the start…” Nico glares at her, but she then pulls the hair away from his forehead, inspecting his face, concerned. “You’re always telling us to be careful, Nico. The advice loses meaning when you’re not doing the same.”

Nico’s anger softens.

 _(No matter what happens, no matter what the Fates think, Nico will never,_ ever, _not be happy to have her here with him, alive)_

Percy, who’s still holding him up, just stares at the fire trucks and ambulances around the school, with all the kids wrapped with blankets and sitting on the sidewalk. “Damn, there’s no way Mom won’t find out about this one…” Nico gives him a look. “Don’t worry, no one saw us this time.”

“What about her?” Nico points at Rachel, who’s still too busy processing everything that happened to speak. Nico’s not surprised to see her there, of course, but Percy got him and Bianca expelled from their last school entirely because he never checks to see if there are mortals around before he murders to death a monster. 

Percy winces. “I’m sure she won’t tell anyone. She’s got the sight, she saw the monsters before we did, and we had to explain everything to her, and don’t blame me! It was Bianca the one who just saw a pretty girl and spilled the beans.”

“Hey!” Bianca blushes. “At least I’m not the one who couldn’t take down a single Empousa on his own!”

“I got thrown into a _cello!_ ” Percy hisses. “What did you want me to do? Just stand up and walk it off?”

“Yes? That’s what any _real_ hero would have done-”

“I want to see how you react when _you_ get thrown across a room!”

“Guys.” Nico says.

Bianca walks up to Percy, looking down at him, when she’s just taller by an inch or so. “Just face it, Jackson, Nico’s been training us for six months and you still can’t do half of the things I can.” She grins, mockingly. “You’re just _jealous.”_

“Guys.” Nico repeats, growing exasperated. 

Percy clenches his first, taking a step forward until they’re face to face. “As if! Maybe I’m just tired of your attitude! We’re supposed to be a team and watch each other's backs, Bianca, but you’re always going on your own to _show off._ If I had gotten killed during the fight, it would have been entirely _your_ fault!”

 _“Guys!”_ The Son of Hades yells.

“My fault?!” Bianca exclaims, infuriated. “Oh, sure, because I’m the one that has already let one of our friends die! Or have you forgotten-”

_(Have you forgotten about Zoe?)_

And before Percy can uncap Riptide, or Bianca can grab her sword, someone clears their throat, and both heroes turn around, because they haven’t heard that voice in a while. 

Annabeth Chase stands in the alley with them, with her arms crossed. She’s wearing jeans and a camp shirt, with the clay bead necklace that Percy was also wearing. She’s got her blonde curls on a loose ponytail, but there’s a lock of white hair that falls on her face, identical to the one in Percy’s head.

Nico has never been gladder to see her. 

_(When he took the oath to be the Knight of the Fates, Nico wasn’t expecting that most of his time would be spent babysitting of two toddlers with superpowers)_

“I know you two really like the rivalry you have going on,” Annabeth says, unimpressed. “But can you stop fighting and tell me what happened?”

Percy glares at Bianca one last time, and Nico thinks he looks… hurt. A lot. 

_(The memory of Zoe’s death is still fresh in everyone’s mind)_

“The Fates were right,” Nico tells Annabeth, because when are they not? “Kronos sent Empousai to Goode’s freshman orientation, only that apparently he sent an entire squad of them, and we barely got out.” Annabeth looks concerned. “Don’t worry, we’re exhausted but okay.”

Annabeth nods, and she then asks. “And, who is this?” She uses that tone of hers that used to drive Nico mad in the other timeline, but now he finds it more amusing than anything. Hubris really is Annabeth’s fatal flaw.

Rachel, who’s stayed quiet until now, just looks at Annabeth like she’s not intimidated. “I’m Rachel Elizabeth Dare, pleased to meet you I guess. I’m their friend.”

Annabeth turns to look at the others, asking for confirmation. Percy shrugs and Bianca nods.

“She’s the girl we found at the Hoover Dam.” Nico explains.

“Oh, that’s right.” The Daughter of Athena blinks, remembering. “I’m Annabeth, I’m also their friend.”

Rachel dusts off her jeans the monster dust and ashes. “Are you a demigod, too?”

Annabeth doesn’t know how to reply to that. She simply glares at Percy, who gestures at Bianca instead. Nico wants to slam his head against a wall, or something. 

And then yet another fire truck comes around, and oh right, they just set an entire highschool on fire.

“We need to go.” Nico tells everyone.

“Wait!” Rachel protests. “You guys still owe more explanations- I want to know about this stuff about the Gods and monsters!”

“I’d love to stay here and tell you everything,” Bianca, who really just is showing off at this point, tells her softly. “But we really should get going. It was very nice meeting you, though.” And then she flashes Rachel a smile that Nico’s only seen her use on- on someone he’d rather not think about.

Rachel blinks, a bit taken aback, but then her determination returns to her face, and she pulls out a sharpie pen from one of her pockets. “Here.” She takes Bianca’s hand, as they all stare at the two of them. The mortal rolls up the other girl’s sleeve, and starts scribbling something on it. Was that- was that a phone number?

“You’re going to call me and explain, okay?” Rachel grins. 

Bianca is surprised at first, but she quickly recovers. “Yeah! I mean uh-” She clears her throat, blushing. “Let’s get going.”

“Jules-Albert dropped me here.” Annabeth adds. “He parked a few blocks away- I think he went to the grocery store to pick supplies for a sleepover we’re apparently having?”

Now Percy’s the one who looks embarrassed. Nico just sighs, relieved that he’ll at least get to relax for a night before heading to Camp tomorrow. Gods know he needs it.

Rachel goes back to the school, while Bianca waves awkwardly at her. Annabeth starts catching up with them, as they walk towards the car. It’s only been a couple of months since the last time they saw her, but a lot’s happened. 

They spent spring-break over at San Francisco- Hades let them cross the country by using the entrances to the Underworld. It was pretty neat, the demigods even had dinner with their father, although he kept glaring at Percy the entire time.

Bessie was still at Hades’s palace, of course, spoiled rotten by Persephone. The Spring goddess saw the pet as a gift from her step-children as a way of honoring her, so she behaved more civilly with Nico than in the other timeline. That Bianca pretty much worshipped every step she took also helped. 

Nico smiles, remembering their week at San Fran. It was a nice city, when you were not frantically running around looking for the Ophiotaurus. 

“I missed you guys so much,” Annabeth admits, a bit shyly as Jules-Albert drives them to their apartment. “Things are better with my family, don’t get me wrong, but it’s so _awkward_ sometimes. And Bobby and Matt can be very annoying.”

“That’s just how younger brothers are like,” Bianca replies. “At least they’re not the ones training you. Nico’s merciless.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Say what you want about my teaching techniques, but they work. You’ve gotten better.” It makes Bianca smile, and Nico just laughs, because the idiot doesn’t realize that positive reinforcement is his main teaching technique. Ha! “I think you two just might survive the summer.”

Percy groans. “You’re not gonna let us catch a single break once we’re at camp, are you?”

“Nope.”

 _“Augh.”_ Percy says, with feeling. 

They pull up on the building’s parking lot, and Annabeth opens the truck to take out the couple of bags she packed. “Just make sure to schedule a space where we can go through the Capture the Flag strategies we made with the rest of my cabin, Nico. I’m taking Clarisse down this year, and you’re going to help me.”

The Son of Hades laughs. “Oh, she’ll never know what hit her.” 

They enter the elevator and Jules-Albert hits the button for the highest floor. Annabeth looks curiously at everything, and Percy and Nico share a smile, because she hasn’t seen the Di Angelo home, and they’ve all refrained from telling her so they can enjoy her unfiltered reaction.

Hades didn’t just get them an apartment, he got them a _penthouse._

Annabeth drops her bags when she steps inside. The entire place looks modern and expensive. It has black walls with art and some of Bianca’s best photos hanging on them. The living room has matching sofas surrounding a rug under a crystal table, in front of the electric fireplace. There’s a flat screen hanging above it, as well as Nico’s Playstation. To the left, there’s the dinner table and the gorgeous kitchen Jules-Albert keeps stocked for them. To the right, there’s the stairwell that takes you to their bedrooms. Nico and Bianca both have their own bathroom, which she thinks is wonderful. 

Nico loves the place, not only because it’s big and has an excellent view, but because he’s got a shelf in his room dedicated solely to Mythomagic, and because Bianca buys bath products she doesn’t mind sharing, and because he gets to wake up to the smell of breakfast everyday. Because Percy and him stay up playing video games sometimes, and because Bianca helps him with homework when he needs it. 

Jules-Albert takes the grocery bags to the kitchen, and Bianca hangs her coat on the rack and goes up to her room. Percy jumps on the coach with the confidence of someone who owns the place, while Nico just breathes in, content to be home.

“I hope you brought your swimsuit, Wise Girl,” Percy smirks. “I told you they had a pool.”

“Yes, but not _in_ their apartment!” Annabeth tells him, exasperated. 

“It was so Percy could train his powers.” Nico insists, although he spends most of his free time just chilling there too.

Annabeth stares at the stack of video games they have. “I’m never going to suggest we split the bill again.” Fair enough, he guesses. “What movie did you guys rent?” 

“They hadn’t seen any Disney movie other than Snow White, can you believe it?” Percy informs her, smiling. “We’ve been going through them, when Nico isn’t making us run drills until we’re ready to drop. It’s been a nightmare. And I’ve been keeping track of how many times Nico tears up with one of the films. The counts at 7.”

Nico blushes like a tomato. “Lay off, Jackson! Your mom said you sobbed like a toddler the first time you saw Finding Nemo.” 

“At least I don’t take it out on my friends during sword practice when I lose in Mario-kart.” 

Annabeth starts laughing. “Man, you’re making me jealous I don’t get to spend all my time here with you guys.” She sighs, after that, and Nico didn’t realize just how _tired_ she looked until now. 

He furrows his brows. “Is everything… okay?”

“As well as you can expect,” She replies. “Mount Tam is still overrun with monsters, but I would know if Luke was there. You still haven’t heard any word on him, have you?” 

Percy frowns, just a bit, but Nico’s look softens, because of course that’s what’s been worrying her. He shakes his head. Annabeth is fidgeting with her bead necklace, and Nico takes a step towards her, touching her arm, silently asking a question. Percy just stares at them, his expression growing grim.

“It’s okay,” She insists. “We said we were going to have fun today, and that’s what we’re going to do. We’ll swim, and watch a movie, and eat popcorn and we can worry about this… _war_ , later.”

Percy nods in agreement. Nico wants to say something, but that’s when Bianca comes out of her room in sandals, holding her towel.

“Come on, nerds, what are you waiting for? Go change!” The Daughter of Hades tells them, grinning. She’s wearing a one piece, dark green swimsuit. She’s missing her usual hat, which means Nico can see her face, framed by her dark hair. “I know we’re all bummed out Grover couldn’t make it because of his search for Pan, but we’ll meet him tomorrow, and he’ll be disappointed if he finds out we wasted the one day Nico isn’t being a stick in the mud.”

Nico sticks his tongue out at his sister, who throws her towel at him before pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair. Nico doesn’t even try to put up a fight. He just leans into the embrace, because seeing Bianca so relaxed and happy has become a rarity, these days.

It’ll take Jules-Albert a while to finish cooking the food. Bianca cannon-balls into the pool while Annabeth sits on the side and just submerged her legs. Percy tries to grab Nico and sink him down, while Nico protests loudly, blushing a bit. It’s fun, and Jules-Albert brings them lemonde. 

They all dry off for lunch, which ends up being a homemade neapolitan pizza blessed by the cheese gods. It’s hot as hell, but Nico still eats an entire one by himself. 

“We’re going to be sharing rooms, right?” Annabeth asks, a bit unsure about sleepover etiquette. Demigods don’t get to do teen stuff often.

“Yeah,” Bianca replies, grinning. “We’re going to be painting our nails while the gross boys do whatever gross boys do.”

“What if I want to paint my nails too, huh?” Percy says, just out of a habit of fighting with Bianca.

Annabeth snorts. “Oh, I’m sure we have a color that’ll bring out your eyes.”

They do end up painting Percy’s nails. And Nico’s, after much protesting and only because Bianca has a one-coat black polish that he’s totally not going to be stealing from now on. They snack on chocolate chip cookies while they watch movies until it’s past-midnight. 

Jules-Albert is doing the dishes, Percy and Annabeth are sharing a bowl of popcorn, and Bianca is letting Nico rest his head on her shoulder. 

The Son of Hades closes his eyes. Despite the Titan trying to kill them, and the knowledge of just how bad things turned out last time, Nico thinks everything is okay in the world, at least for now. 

_(The Fates will prove him wrong sooner or later, but at least he can enjoy this one moment while he has it)_


	2. The Fates Send Percy a Wake-up Call

The Daughter of Hades stared at herself in the mirror. She had just taken a hot shower, and the entire bathroom was covered in steam. She brushed her dark hair. It was wet and falling like a cascade on her shoulders. There were dark circles under her eyes.

Bianca had slipped on her Camp Half-Blood shirt already. It was a special one- instead of the usual orange with black letters, it was black with orange letters. Nico had an identical shirt, with their father’s symbol in the right sleeve, and Cabin #11 written on the back. They were gifts from Connor and Travis Stoll, because the Di Angelos had just gotten claimed and were about to go on their first quest.

_(Bianca hated this shirt so much)_

Her fist clenched on the hairbrush. “Do I really have to do this?” She asks her ghostly companion.

“It’s the only way to bring her back,” The ghost replies. “A soul for a soul. Especifically a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death, or have you forgotten?” Bianca grimaces, because no, she hasn’t. 

The king sighs, floating around her like mist. The girl has dark eyes and hair, olive skin and a fair face. It reminds him of someone else he held very dear, long ago, and who was the key instrument for his doom in the end.

Bianca knows a thing or two about doom.

“If you’re not having second thoughts,” Minos continues. “Then why are you hesitating now?” 

“If my brother or _Jackson_ discover our plan,” She says, spitting that last name out. “They’ll do everything in their power to stop us. Camp Half-Blood won’t be like the city- I can’t disappear for hours and say I just went out for a stroll. There will be eyes on us, we’ll have to be more careful.”

Minos smiles. He’s taught her well, after all.

“I will help you,” He promises. “Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through this maze of a city and teach you to use your powers in ways not even your brother knows how? Do you want revenge for your hunter or not?”

Bianca flinches, at the mention of Zoe like she always does. She glares at Minos. “I don’t want revenge, I want _justice.”_

“Then send the message,” He insists. “We have many dark roads ahead of us. If you can’t see this through the _end,_ then perhaps the Fates were right in choosing Percy Jackson instead-”

Bianca grabbed the hairbrush on the sink, and threw it at Minos with all of her strength. The ghost evaded it, and it hit the toilet, breaking the ceramic in half with a loud thud. Bianca jumped back, wincing. 

_(Gods, she hopes Jules-Albert fixes that before they return home)_

Someone knocked on the locked door. “Is everything okay?” Perfect Little Miss Know-it All Annabeth Chase asked. Bianca wanted to grab the sink and just toss it out the window.

“Yeah, I just slipped!” Bianca said, faking a tone that made her want to vomit.

“Okay, just hurry up! We’re leaving in twenty minutes.” The other girl added, before leaving. Bianca rolled her eyes.

Minos looked expectantly at her. The Daughter of Hades sighed, and turned on the faucet. She grabbed her handheld mirror, adjusting the position until a clear beam of light hit the water in just the right place to make the colors of the spectrum show through.

Bianca tossed a drachma into the stream. “O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow,” She said, heavy. “Show me Luke Castellan.”

Percy’s mom dropped by with his things in the morning, asking everything about the sleepover. Miraculously, she still seemed unaware that the heroes had left Goode High School looking like a dumpster on fire. She said she was going to telephone Paul later in the day, because he had seemed really busy with something yesterday. Percy just hoped that she did that by the time they were already on their way to Long Island. 

Jules-Albert played the part of the perfectly alive guardian, and assured Sally that she had nothing to worry about. He’d drive the kids to Camp himself, to make sure they stayed out of trouble.

_(Not for the first time today, Percy thanked Hades for giving his children such an exemplary zombie buttler)_

And so Percy let his mother fuss over him and kiss him on the cheek before embarking into a summer filled with whatever madness Nico Di Angelo has planned for a training regime. The little guy is way too good at training and regimes, and waking up early in a way no other middle-schooler can. 

_(Not for the first time today, Percy feels a pang on his chest at the sad reality of being a kid soldier)_

Bianca takes the copilot’s seat, where she just puts her hat over her eyes and falls asleep. Jules-Albert puts on a cd of the old people's music the Di Angelos like so much, and Percy just accepts the fact that he’ll die of boredom during the car ride.

It’s not that he’s got a problem with either Annabeth and Nico, alright? He’s just got a problem with them when they’re together. Percy cherishes the few times he can just hang out with Annabeth without some prophecy looming over them. And he likes when he can just relax with Nico, when he’s not repeatedly kicking his butt during training. They’re both his best friends, besides Grover of course. It’s just.

Well, they sort of have a tendency of getting swallowed up in their own little world. And they sort of start ignoring Percy when they do that.

_(Once, during their spring break in San Fran, they were so busy putting together their stupid Capture the Flag strategy that they didn’t notice a sea serpent was attacking Percy until the mortals around them ran away screaming)_

Percy knows he’s not as booksmart as either of them. He’s good at other stuff- like thinking on his feet and finding the quickest way of getting rid of a monster _._ But he can’t spend hours discussing battle tactics like they can. Percy doesn’t even know how they do it- they’re not even talking about the same topic half the time!

It’s like Annabeth takes a turn to tell Nico every single detail about the tallest building in the world located in Dubai, so that Nico can explain everything about this Mythomagic Ancient Mesopotamia card deck he wants to buy. 

Annabeth will say something like: “The Taipei 101 can withstand gale winds of up to 197 feet per second- do you have any idea the feats of engineering needed for that?”

To which Nico will reply with: “Enkidu was Gilgamesh’s companion in the epic, and because of that you can launch a 1200 point attack each turn you have both cards on the Field.”

Percy loves them both, but he just can’t keep up with them when they start infodumping like that.

_(Love in like, friend love you know? He likes them. Because they’re his friends. He holds hands with Nico sometimes, and he thinks Annabeth’s hair smells very nice, but that means nothing, besides good, strong platonic bonds)_

_(And Nico likes Annabeth, anyway)_

It’s just been a hard semester, okay? Aside from all the monsters trying to kill him, Grover has been busy as heck with his search for Pan, and Annabeth now lives on the other side of the country. Nico is trying to cope with the ghosts of his past by making sure Percy is prepared for _anything,_ and Bianca is only tolerating him on a good day. Mom has a new boyfriend, and Percy just feels… left behind, if he’s being honest. It kind of sucks. 

_(It sucks a lot. It actually sucks a whole lot)_

But hey, at least they’re going to Camp. Percy loves the place. Besides anywhere Mom lives and Nico's penthouse as of late, Camp Half-Blood is where he feels most at home. He’ll hang out with Silena, and ask Charles about what he’s building. He’ll fight with Clarisse, and help the Stoll brothers with their pranks, and he’ll sit with Grover during campfires, surrounded by all their friends and it will be _awesome._

Jules-Albert parks at the base of Half-Blood Hill. Peleus slept beside Thalia’s Tree and the Golden Fleece, while they all grabbed their bags and started hiking. The Di Angelos waved good-bye at their buttler, who started the car back up and left. Percy smiled, as he breathed in the smell of strawberries. 

Chiron was waiting for them, at the entrance of the Big House. He has a quiver and bow slung over his back, and the white pelt of his horse half shone in the summer sun. Annabeth hurried to give him a hug, which the centaur returned.

“I’m glad you are finally back,” Chiron tells them. “I take it you were able to take down the Empousai without a hitch?”

Nico nods. He’s got his black Camp shirt on, as well as his sword strapped to his back. “The she-demons weren’t a problem, but Percy and Bianca got a mortal girl who can see through the mist mixed in.” Nico explained. And then he looked up at the centaur and he seemed, well, sad somehow. Nostalgic. “It’s good to see you again, Chiron.”

The centaur gave the Son of Hades a soft smile. While Nico had proved to be one of the most ruthless fighters they had at Camp right now, Percy could tell that a part of Chiron just wanted to wrap the kid in a blanket and give him another cup of hot cocoa, like in their first meeting. 

“We will talk further about this... Mortal girl on another occasion,” Chiron continues. “For now, we should get to the woods. Grover will want you at his formal hearing.”

Percy’s confused. _“What?”_

“The Council of Cloven Elders is meeting now,” Chiron says grimly. “To decide his fate.”

Nico has never known what to do with crying girls. Why did Percy and Annabeth leave him and Bianca with a sobbing dryad, he had no idea. He’s been friends with them for six months now, they _have_ to know how awfully Nico deals with feelings at this point. 

_(Nico said that death was not the worst thing the Council could do to Grover, and Bianca just glared at him like she wanted to slap him)_

“He’ll be fine, Juniper!” Bianca insists, while patting her shoulder. “Percy and Annabeth are here, I’m sure they’ll make the Elders see sense.”

Juniper was a petite girl. She had pointy ears and ember curls she wore under a flower crown. She was wearing a green chiton laced with a blue ribbon, and golden sandals. She had a pretty face covered in tears, and Nico has never felt more useless.

“It’s going terribly!” She sniffs, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief Bianca had given her. “If they do anything to my Honey Bun I’m going to snap those old goats in _half!”_

That was… surprisingly blood thirsty. Nico winces. Bianca just keeps patting her in the shoulder as the hearing continues.

“Master Underwood.” Silenus says. He was a dark satyr with a yellow polo shirt and a huge belly, smugly sitting in a rose bush throne like he was Zeus himself. “For six months we have heard the claim that you can hear the wild god Pan speak, and for six months we have waited for proof.”

“It’s scandalous!” Another elder yells. “As if the wild god would speak to _him!”_

The Di Angelos have to hold Juniper, before the dryad jumps into the grass circle and turns her threat into a reality. 

“B-but it’s the truth!” Grover stammers. He’s changed a bit, since the last time Nico saw him. His curly hair and his horns have gotten longer, and he’s taller. “L-Like I told you already, I started hearing the w-wild god around the same time the heroes returned from the Quest to Save Artemis!”

Percy and Annabeth were standing beside their friend, determined. Nico felt a pang in his chest, remembering how they did the same for him when they were all in Olympus’s Throne Room and all the gods wanted to kill Nico.

“I felt some of the visions through our empathy link,” Percy confirms. “It’s the truth- after we saved the Ophiotaurus, it was like the god awakened for a few moments, or something.”

“Grover has been traveling all over the country searching for signals,” Annabeth tells the Elders. “It’s only been six months, we’re sure that if you gave him more time he’ll find them. It’s only a matter of having patience and perseverance-”

“Patience, the girl says!” The same elder as before scoffs. “I’ve had it up to my horns with your patience!”

“Maron,” Chiron warned. “Please.” 

“We have indulged you, Master Underwood,” Silenus continues. “We let you travel. We allowed you to keep your searcher’s license. We waited for you to bring proof of your preposterous claim, but what have you found in six months of travel?” Grover winces.

“Nothing! That’s what you found- a big heaping pile of nothing!” Maron yells, and gods, for a second Nico considers unleashing Juniper on the goat. 

“I-I just need more time!” Grover pleads. “I know it’s Pan, I know it! I just- I just need time…”

The satyr lowers his head, looking like he’s about to burst into tears too. Annabeth puts a hand on his shoulder, and Percy glares at the elders. Bianca, who’s now hugging Juniper while she sobs on her shirt, looks at her brother, as if asking a question. Nico doesn’t know what he would answer.

_(Grover was alright, in the last timeline, but what if Nico changed something that changed that?)_

His friends look miserable as the Elders deliver on their decision. Nico’s hands are shaking on his sides, while he stares at the ground.

_(The Fates said that the timeline is messed up now, because of Kronos and him. Bianca survived, but if Nico has to make a sacrifice in return?)_

Silenus raises his hand, about to announce the verdict. “Master Underwood. We will give you one more chance.”

The satyr brightens up when he hears that. He turns at Percy and Annabeth, like he can’t believe it. Juniper looks up, hopeful, and Bianca smiles, relieved.

“You have one more week to prove your claims.” Silenus finishes.

Percy curses under his breath. Nico feels like he just swallowed a lemon.

_(What if it’s Grover? Or someone else? A soul for a soul, that has always been the rule)_

“A week?!” Grover cries out. “But that’s- that’s impossible!”

“One more week, Master Underwood,” Silenus replied arrogantly, as if this was the ultimate show of mercy. “If you cannot prove your claims by the end of those seven days, well. I suppose it will be time to pursue another career.”

Nico thinks he’s going to cry to, fuck. 

“Like becoming a professional clown,” Maron, the bastard goat added. “It will certainly suit your talents.”

Grover stares grimly at the Elders, silent. His searcher’s licence is not only a career for him- it’s his whole life, his entire reason for being. To lose it, just like that- he wouldn’t be able to bear it.

Percy puts his arms around the satyr, feeling his pain. Annabeth joins in on the embrace, but Grover remains there, paralyzed. 

_(Nico feels nauseous)_

“The council meeting is adjourned!” Silenus declares, and everyone starts to leave to join the noonday meal. Juniper grabbed her sandal and threw it at Maron, hitting his uglyass face with a precision that would have made Artemis herself proud. Before the satyr can start yelling at her, Nico grabs her hand and Bianca’s, shadow traveling them out of the woods.

The girls notice Nico’s face as they reappear. They probably think he’s just worried about Grover like they are, which is true but not for their same reasons. Juniper offers to lend Nico the handkerchief, but he shakes his head. Nico just needs a second. He feels a little breathless and dizzy. It’ll pass, or at least he hopes it does. 

_(The Fates said Nico wouldn’t be able to interfere with someone’s thread of life again)_

It takes a while for Percy, Annabeth and Grover to find them. When they do, Grover looks just as shaken as Juniper. The dryad throws her arms around him as soon as she sees him, burying her head on his shoulder.

“Those nasty, old goats!” Juniper says. “Oh, baby, they don’t know how hard you’ve tried or all the things you’ve gone through searching for him.”

Grover hugged her back. “It’ll be okay, Junnie, you’ll see.” He insisted, but he looked unsure. 

“We’ll help you,” Bianca says firmly. Despite everything, Nico feels amused. Of all the people he’d expected his sister to grow fond of, Grover hadn’t been one of them. “Just tell us what you need and we’ll do it.” 

Nico nods in agreement, still feeling bad.

_(Guilty, more like. This is his fault, this is all his fault)_

“Yeah, G-man, we’ve got your back.” Percy agrees. He then smiled in that way that was so him, all confidence and bravado and loyal to a fault. It makes Nico forget his anxiety, for a moment. “We took down a Titan, I bet we can find Pan.”

Annabeth was fidgeting with the beads of her collar again. “It’s not that easy, Percy, but-” She sighs. “But you know I’ll help with whatever I can.”

Grover started tearing up again. “Thanks, guys. It means a lot.” He pulled Juniper closer to him, touched. “You guys haven’t had lunch yet, have you? Let’s go to the Dining Pavilion, a good salad always makes me feel better!” 

And so the group goes. Grover gives everyone a hug, and apologizes for not being able to go to the sleepover. Percy assures him that it’s okay, and that they can organize one at Camp anyway, since Nico can shadow travel. Cabin #11 will be filled to the brimmed and Percy’s got all this extra space in Cabin #3. Bianca just says that Percy will probably get them caught anyway, like he always does, and the duo descends into their typical petty fights and name calling. Juniper laughs, and Annabeth starts planning their second sleepover, because she’s sure she can convince Malcolm to cover for her. 

Nico watches them joke around and feels a pang on his chest.

 _(Despite his best efforts, he just can’t keep his friends alive, can he?_ )

“Is something bothering you?” Bianca asks, once they’re sitting at their table with the rest of the Hermes kids and other non-Olympian demigods. It’s a mess. Both siblings are pressed between a Son of Iris who’s built like a brick, and a Daughter of Tyche who’s eating a disgusting amount of Doritos. 

Nico has never missed Cabin #13 this much. He stares grimly at his hamburger. “Besides the obvious?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll just crash at Percy’s for the duration of the summer,” Bianca assures him, although she doesn’t look happy at the prospect. “He nearly wrecked our pool and got me expelled, it’s _payback time.”_ Something in the way she says that sits wrong with Nico. “Gods, I miss our apartment. After months of luxury, this feels like an insult.” Nico just looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She winced. “I mean- I know you’ve been through worse but… Okay, yeah, sorry about that one.”

The Son of Hades sighs. “It’s okay.” Although it’s not. He appreciates Bianca trying to cheer him up, though, even if they try to never talk about the other timeline. “How are _you_ holding up?”

Some of the Dorito dust gets on Bianca’s _cacio e pepe_ _._ The Daughter of Hades glares at it with disgust. “If Jackson doesn’t let us stay with him, I’m going to cut the pockets out of all of his pants.”

“Bianca.”

She crosses her arms, glaring at her brother. And oh no, she’s going get all defensive like she always does. That’s _just_ what Nico needs right now.

“What do you want me to say?” She says. “That I hate being here because it feels weird without _her?”_

The part of Nico that is just eleven years-old and frustrated wants to yell at her. The part of Nico that traveled five times through Tartarus to strike the deal with Kronos that brought him here, just feels sad and alone.

“Maybe you wouldn’t hate it so much if you actually talked about her, you know?” 

“Oh yeah, because you talk so much about _your_ stuff.”

While everyone in the table has their own conversations going on, a couple of campers have started staring at the Di Angelos. Particularly Connor Stoll, who Nico knew well in the other timeline. Other than perhaps Annabeth, right now who’d be able to put two and two together about him would be the Stoll brothers. Nico winces.

“Look,” Nico replies, quieter this time but more cutting. “If I don’t talk about my stuff it’s for a good reason.” Bianca’s glare intensified. Nico glared right back. “But that doesn’t mean that you have to do the same, remember-”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘do as I say, not as I do’,” The girl pushed her pasta around with her fork, lowering her voice like him. “Maybe it would be good if you took your own advice, for once, and stayed the hell away from my business, Nico.” And as if the last sentence hadn’t hurt enough, she had the audacity to add. “Not everyone can share letters with our stupid _dead soulmates_ like you can.”

_(He knows she’s mourning Zoe and that’s why she’s being so difficult. Gods know Hazel had a hard time dealing with Nico right after Jason’s death. But that doesnt give Bianca the fucking right to just- To just-)_

And just like that, the dam of self-control that Nico’s been using to keep himself together falls apart. He stands up from his seat, eyes wet and fist clenched. All the conversations in the table and the entire Pavilion stop, because the dark aura surrounding the Son of Hades has just quadrupled in size, embracing every camper and magical creature around him. Annabeth and Percy look up, as does everyone else. Time stops, and for a second, all anyone can feel is a soul-crushing pain that’s barely a shadow of what he has to feel every single day of miserable life. 

Nico Di Angelo throws all of his french fries at his sister, before storming away from the Pavilion with the rest of his plate.

Bianca just stays there, too surprised and covered in fries to say anything.

Nico doesn’t cry.

 _(Screw Bianca, and screw the stupid sleepover, screw the lockdown his body has on his powers, and screw all the stuff from the previous timeline he can’t forget. Screw feeling so small and_ vulnerable-)

He tries to finish the rest of his burger, but his stomach feels too upset right now. He ends up just dumping it on Hestia’s fire, sending a prayer to the goddess to make her sister less of a jerk, and another one to the Fates because being here is starting to feel overwhelming in a way it hasn’t since he arrived. 

The Hermes Cabin is empty, since everyone is still busy having lunch. Nico guesses he should enjoy the privacy while he can. He climbs up to the bunk bed where he left his stuff. Nico rubs his eyes, and starts rummaging through his bags until he finds the notebook. The thick one with pirates on the cover, the one where he has his list and notes. 

The one where he keeps all of Jason’s letters. 

Six months ago, during the Winter Solstice, the Fates proposed an exchange of missives between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, to establish formal relations between them. The Olympians had agreed on the idea, and thus, Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace became penpals. 

Every week Nico sends a letter, and gets Jason’s reply. They mostly talk about their experiences in their respective camps: Jason tells him about all the adventures he has with Reyna as they train to become preators, and Nico tells him about all the shenanigans that come with knowing Percy Jackson. 

Talking to this Jason is so familiar and strange at the same time. It hurts more than he thought it would.

_(They used to be close in the other timeline, very close. Nico’s talking about the kind of closeness where you tell them everything and die in their arms)_

The first letters felt so formal, but they’ve become sort of friends, after six months of them. Jason has started to relax with what he writes. He talks about talking walks through New Rome, about looking forward to the war games so he can prove himself, about how everyone expects so much from him because he’s a Son of Jupiter. Nico tries to share his own worries too, without exposing every square-inch of his soul into the paper like every instinct in his body is telling him to do. 

And so Nico touches the notebook like it’s something precious. He opens it with care, flips through the worn and annotated pages until he arrives at what he’s looking for. It’s the first thing Jason sent him, a photo of him and Thalia hugging each other. Nico stares at it, teary-eyed. 

In the picture, Pinecone Head has a silver band on her hair and the biggest smiles he’s ever seen on her face. Jason’s smiling too, but he looks smaller than Nico remembers him ever being. He’s lanky and he’s missing his glasses, and the only scar on his face is the one on his lip. Nico doesn’t know what to do with him, this kid who’ll grow to mean his entire world. 

_(Jason died, and that’s why he’s here. That’s the story, the true one. He traveled through Tartarus five times, left_ Hazel _behind, and is here now, unsure of how many people he just sacrificed to save Bianca, because Jason’s death was somehow worse than hers)_

He closes the notebook and hugs it close to his chest. He lays on the bunk bed, determined to just not start sobbing like a baby. Determined not to think about everything he had to kill to be here, now, for just the possibility of getting his best friend back.

Percy’s learned a thing or three about the Di Angelos in the past six months. For two people who love each other that much, they have the worst fights ever. And when that happens, going up against Kronos’s army to try and beat it single-handedly is easier than getting Nico to talk to you.

Bianca always feels hella bad afterwards, because she usually has reason to feel bad. She won’t talk about her feelings either, but at least Percy can gauge a reaction out of her. Fighting him is her driving instinct, after all.

“Hey, Death Breath,” Percy calls for her as she sits on the Amphitheater. She’s brooding with her green hat pulled down and everything, looking like a sad muppet with her Nemean Lion fur coat. “I want to get some practice on with someone who I can actually beat with a sword. You wanna join?”

Bianca doesn’t even glare at him. He winces. Damn, the fight must have been even worse than he thought. Nico doesn’t project his aura like _that_ for just any reason. 

Still, if Percy could be something, it was a nuisance for Bianca Di Angelo.

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re _scared,_ ” Percy continues. “Yeah, you might have taken down three Empousai but I bet you won’t even last a round against me.” Not even a glance. “You know, my water powers are _way_ cooler than yours. Ghosts and skeletons, what are you, a dollar store during Halloween season?” 

And the girl finally looks up. “Don’t you have another ugly horse to talk to, Jackson?” Her eyes are red rimmed and her makeup is ruined. Percy doesn’t understand how she’s got the patience to apply it on every morning. 

Percy smiles. “I don’t know, I think it’ll be hard to find an uglier horse than you.”

This is familiar- the sitting in the Amphitheater insulting each other. They did this all the time, back when they had just come back from the Quest to Save Artemis and Zoe’s death was still too raw. The only times Bianca wasn’t moping was when she was fighting with Percy. Their rivalry helped her process her grief, or at least he likes to think so. 

( _He tries hard not to think about what Bianca said back at Goode, about how he’s forgotten Zoe Nightshade)_

Bianca snorts, and it’s a very nasal and shameless sound. She’s a very expressive person, despite how much she tries to hide it. Percy likes that about her, but he’ll be voluntarily eaten by an Empousa before he admits it.

“You idiot,” She says. “As if there really will ever be an uglier horse than _you.”_

Percy tosses her bejeweled sword in its scabbard at her. She catches it, a little surprised. Percy rolls his eyes, as if asking what was she expecting? There’s a reason they’ve gotten so good in just six months, and it’s because they sparr literally every time either of them gets frustrated with something. 

_(Maybe they'll get good enough to impress Nico, one day. It’ll be like a little surprise gift for him)_

Bianca grips the scabbard, her sadness changing to the pretentiousness that Percy knows and loathes. “I’ll kick your horse-butt so hard your dad will feel it.”

“I’ll kick yours so hard your dad’s _wife_ will feel it.”

And off they go to the sword arena, trading insults back and forth because this has always been about words as much as it’s been about blades. Percy knows this won’t fix Bianca and how difficult she can be, but it’ll help her make up with her brother at the end of the day. She’s a good sister, despite everything. She’ll dive head-first into danger if it means protecting her brother, who’s both smaller and more capable than her. Percy doesn’t like her attitude most of the time, but he can understand her in a way their other friends can’t. 

Sadly, before the two heroes can start hitting each other with their sharp weapons, the biggest, blackest dog that Percy has ever seen in his life is running towards them at full speed. 

Percy’s demigod instincts and training kick in. He dodges, like he dodges staying in the same school for more than a year.

Bianca isn’t so lucky. The mastiff’s larger than a tank and barked louder than a gun. It’s a monster as terrifying as Percy’s ever seen and he’s seen a _lot_ of them lately. He raised his sword, ready to attack, but the hellhound climbed on top of Bianca, imponent and unstoppable. Percy’s grip on Riptide tightens, and for a second, he panics. He can’t see Bianca, behind the dog. Percy freaks out, thinking about how he’ll have to explain to Nico how his sister was crushed to death by a giant ball of floor, when he notices the hellhound is just sniffing her.

The relief that travels through Percy is unmeasurable. 

“What? What are you doing?” Bianca calls from the floor, confused. The hellhound just sniffed her some more, before barking again. It starts licking her, covering her in spit and love, and Percy lowers Riptide.

Bianca laughs and coos, as the canine continues to smother her. She lets go of her sword, and starts to pet the dog, because what else are you supposed to do?

“Aww, you’re the cutest thing ever!” She says, and the hellhound woofs, its human sized tail wiggling behind it. “Who’s a good dog? Who’s a good dog? That’s right, you are!”

_(Percy tries not to feel sore about how his efforts to cheer Bianca up were useless compared to those of the dog)_

“Well, that’s strange,” Someone says from behind the massive hellhound. “I’ve never seen Mrs. O’Leary warming up to someone this quickly.”

“She’s a Daughter of Hades,” Percy explains, because Bianca is too busy rolling around with the dog, who’s apparently named Mrs. O’Leary. “That must be why. Who are you?”

Percy looked at the man. He was a mortal in his forties, with short black and gray hair and a clipped bear. He had a handsome face, with prominent cheekbones and nice eyebrows, and an inquisitive look about him. He was in excellent shape, for someone his age. He had wide shoulders with toned arms, and he was wearing climbing pants, and a bronze breastplate over a Camp shirt. He had blue eyes that looked gray in the light, but what caught Percy’s attention the most, aside from his good looks, was the strange mark on the back of his neck. It was a purple blotch, like a birthmark or a tattoo, but Percy could tell it was a burn mark. A scar. 

All in, the guy looked like one of those stupidly attractive Hollywood actors that Percy’s mom liked so much. 

“I’m Quintus,” The man smiles at Percy and extends his hand out. Percy stared at him, unable to put his finger on what feels- _strange_ about him. 

Bianca was still playing with Mrs. O’Leary. Chiron wouldn’t allow just anyone into Camp, so Percy guesses it’s safe to shake the man’s hand.

“Percy Jackson.” He says, feeling a bit tongue tied as Quintus squeezes his hand. “How did you- uh…”

“Got a hellhound for a pet?” Quintus smiles again, and Percy feels warm, even when he hasn’t done any exercise yet. “It’s a long story, involving many close calls with death and quite a few giant chew toys. I’m the new sword instructor, by the way. Lord Poseidon sent me here, to help train you half-bloods.”

“Man I can’t imagine how hard it is to tame a hellhound- wait, Poseidon sent you?” Percy’s ADHD once again played tricks on him. “He’s my dad!”

“I know,” Quintus replies, amused by the kid. “You’ve got his eyes.” 

And oh. Okay. Percy’s cheeks grow warm at that. 

_(What- what’s special about his eyes?)_

And gods, Percy suddenly remembers. The Fates told everyone he was going to be the Demigod of the Prophecy, last winter. They had shown up in the middle of the Throne Room, ordering the Olympians to pull their heads out of their butts and start taking the war with Kronos seriously. They had saved Nico’s life, but they also kind of ruined Percy’s. 

_(He had completely forgotten about how his father and the rest of the gods agreed to send a new teacher to Camp. No wonder he feels so embarrassed)_

And then a loud sound pulls Percy out of his thoughts. He turns to his left, and there are six wooden crates the size of picnic tables stacked around the arena. The crates have a bunch of letters and warnings Percy can't read because of his dyslexia, but they probably said things like ‘fragile’ and ‘this end up’. The crates are also rattling and moving, thumping and shaking and making a lot of noise in general. Percy stares at them, perplexed. 

Mrs. O’Leary and Bianca look up from where they were rolling in the sand. “What’s in the boxes?” The Daughter of Hades asks.

“Oh, just a little surprise,” Quintus smiled. “They’re for a training activity for tomorrow night. You’ll love it, since I’m guessing you two came here to sparr?”

“Yeah,” Percy replies, still feeling a bit self-conscious. “We just wanted to get some practice done and blow off some steam.”

“I’d be glad to teach you a few moves.” Quintus tells him, and Percy’s heart skips a beat. 

_(He was the sword instructor, teaching them moves was his job. It doesn’t mean anything special- and why would Percy think it did in the first place?)_

Bianca stands up at the promise of new sword moves. She dusts her jeans and gives Mrs. O’Leary one more head rub before heading towards Percy and Quintus. Her ruined mascara and eyeliner still made her look like a racoon, but she looks better now. Percy’s happy, because now he’s the one feeling weird right now for no reason. 

“How about we show you what we’ve got and then you give us some pointers?” Bianca suggests, as she unsheathes her sword. 

“That sounds good,” Quintus replies. “Take your positions and start when I say go.”

The Daughter of Hades raises her sword, positioning herself a couple of yards away from Percy. There's a look in her eyes that says she’s going to go all out on Percy.

The Son of Poseidon sighs as he prepares Riptide. The things he does for friends.

 _“Go!”_ Quintus yells, and their blades meet with the strength of a thunderstrike.

After months of fighting beside and with her, Percy is well acquainted with Bianca’s combat style. She moves like a ballet dancer, elegantly and packing more strength than you’d think. She uses all of the techniques Nico taught them, adding her particular flair for the dramatics to them. Her blade is long and thin- when she’s on the offensive she swings it around like it’s an extension of her body.

Percy’s combat style is less pretty. He’s brutal and assertive, he uses Nico’s lessons less like a rule and more like a suggestion. Sure, his footing may be sloppier than Bianca’s, but he’s been using a sword longer than she has. He knows that in a real fight it’s less about what your next motion is, and more about what your opponent’s will be. 

Nico says they compliment each other, when he makes both of them try and take him on. Bianca’s deliberate where Percy’s more reckless, he’s flexible where she’s more stubborn. Percy thinks that the three of them _together_ are the real deal. When you mix his creativity with Bianca’s finesse and Nico’s resolve you get a lean, mean, monster killing machine.

_(When they add Annabeth’s genius to the mix they’ll be basically unstoppable)_

Quintus starts clapping when their match is done, both of them panting and exhausted. Percy’s shoulder still hurts a little bit from yesterday, but he gave Bianca the fight she was looking for. The girl is smiling at him, breathless. Percy smiles back. 

“Amazing!” Quintus calls, walking towards them. Bianca’s pleased at the compliment, but Percy just felt embarrassed again. “They didn’t train kids this well when I was a boy.”

Percy’s eyes widen, and he cleans his sweat off his forehead. “You’re a half-blood?!” 

Quintus laughs. “Some of us _do_ survive into adulthood. By the looks of it you two might get the chance- who taught you moves like that? I haven’t seen them in other Greek demigods in, well, a long time.”

“Oh, my brother did,” Bianca replies, looking proud not only of her own ability but of Nico’s too. “He’s very experienced, for his age.”

“I’ll need to meet him, then,” The instructor says. “He’s been doing a good job training you, but there’s a couple of things you could fix.”

“Like what?” Percy asks.

“Your guard is too low,” He continues. “It probably works against monsters, but in an actual duel with someone else it won’t. That’s why Bianca was able to get the advantage during your fight.”

The Daughter of Hades sticks her tongue out at Percy. The boy wants to groan.

“Alright,” Percy answers, posing like he normally would when blocking a strike. “Show me how it’s done then.”

Normally, when Nico’s trying to correct Percy’s position for something, he’ll outright tell Percy what he has to do. Put your foot back a little bit more, turn your blade more to the right, things like that. Percy was expecting Quintus to do something similar. 

He wasn’t expecting the man to place himself behind him and correct Percy’s stance himself.

The instructor separates Percy’s legs with his sword, and he puts a hand on his shoulder pushing his torso forward just a little bit. Percy gulps. 

“All your strength comes from your legs and how well planted they’re on the ground,” Quintus says, sounding a bit like Chiron when he was explaining to the Stoll brothers why setting off fireworks inside the big House was a bad idea, endlessly patient but with authority. “If your core is weak, the rest of your guard is weak.” He grabs Percy’s hands and he makes him raise Riptide. Percy freaking _shudders._ “You must never place your blade lower than this- your armor will cover your chest, but your neck remains vulnerable.” 

Percy nods, too jittery and not actually paying attention to anything other than the tall, handsome man moving to stand in front of him. He’s so distracted by the heat of his cheeks, that he doesn’t notice Quintus about to slash at him with his own blade until it’s too late.

The Son of Poseidon raises his sword only by reflex. He blocks the blow, but he still sidesteps a little bit. Bianca’s watching him intensely. Mrs. O’Leary woofs, besides her, and the rattling boxes around them continue to make a ruckus. 

Percy looks back at Quintus, and the man’s greyish blue eyes meet his. Gods.

_(What’s going on? Why is Quintus making him feel like this? It reminds him a little bit like-)_

“That was good, but the push needs to come from your shoulders and back.” Quintus tells him. Bianca’s still staring at them, and the instructor goes on, telling Percy about how if you only fight with your arms you’ll get tired quicker. Percy should be paying attention, but he’s busy thinking very hard about something else. 

_(Like he felt with Luke, that first summer spent at Camp before the Son of Hermes put a knife right on their back)_

Percy breathes out, as the realization dawns on him. 

_(How he feels around Nico, sometimes)_

He nearly drops Riptide. 

Bianca raises her eyebrows when she sees how pale Percy goes, all of the sudden. Quintus furrows his brows. “Is everything okay, Percy?”

No, it’s not. There’s a knot on his throat, and he just needs to get out here, _now._

“Yeah!” Percy replies, a little bit high pitched. “I hurt my shoulder yesterday, that’s probably why I’m out of my game right, haha!” It’s a lie and Bianca notices it right away. She smiles, because the Fates hate Percy.

_(Damn, damn, damn it to the Underworld and back!)_

“You should probably go to the infirmary then,” Quintus replies, because despite how awkward Percy’s feeling right now, the man’s really just his teacher. You know, like Nico. And- augh, Percy hates to think this, but also like Luke. 

_(Percy wants to scream. Or maybe just start laughing because, really, he_ always _pick the worst possible moment to have these epiphanies)_

“Nah, I’m okay!” Percy insists, but it sounds shaky. “It’s late, I probably just need to rest. Thanks for the lesson, though! I learned a lot, haha...” What’s with the nervous laughter?! “Death Breath, let’s go.”

_(Why didn’t the minotaur just kill him when he was 12?)_

“Bye, Mr. Quintus, see you tomorrow!” Bianca calls as Percy hurries away from the arena, the smug bastard. Percy doesn’t know who he wants to strangle more, the girl or himself.

The Daughter of Hades at least has mercy and waits to start laughing at Percy until they’ve arrived at the Cabins. “Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain!” She mocks him. “That was- that was freaking _priceless!_ Your face was as red as a tomato, I’m never ever going to let you live this down! Wait ‘till Annabeth hears about this, she’ll have a good laugh-”

 _“Don’t_ mention this to anyone,” Percy hisses at her, dead serious. “I mean it, Di Angelo! You do it and-” He doesn’t have any blackmail on her, and they both know it. “And- I don’t care! Just don’t tell anyone. This _never_ happened.”

Bianca’s laughter dies, and she stares at him, surprised. “Why? What’s wrong with it? I mean, surely you have to know-” 

“I have to know _what?!”_ The Son of Poseidon yells, frustrated and confused. “That this is just another thing Kronos could use against me now? We have enough with Annabeth’s feelings about the enemy, we don’t need to add mine into the mix!”

Bianca stares at him. Percy looks away, surprised at his own outburst. For a nervous second, he looks around, and sighs when he sees no one else has heard him.

The campers that came in today are settling down, as the sun’s starting to set. Bianca and Percy probably missed the afternoon inspections of the Cabins, but he can’t bring himself to care about how he hasn’t taken the trash out since January. He feels ready to drop.

“This would only complicate things more,” Percy looks down. “So let’s just pretend nothing happened, alright? I didn’t get embarrassed when Quintus touched my shoulder because he’s handsome and taller than me, and I didn’t-”

_(And I didn’t realize how much I missed Luke Castellan until Nico Di Angelo came into my life)_

“We have enough going on,” Percy insists. “So let’s just forget this. Please.”

“Percy…” Bianca says, looking at him like she wants to protest. She always does, with whatever he says. Percy doesn’t need it right now. 

The two heroes hold each other's gazes, in a silent battle of wills. There was electricity between them, for a second. The ground felt shaky, as if it was unsure whether they would step away from it or bring it down. 

Their egos will always clash, Percy knows. He wished he could be normal friends with Bianca, the way he was with Nico, but she has sharper thorns than they do. Nico’s like a hedgehog with his, calm until he has to defend himself. Bianca’s more like a land mine ready to go off at any second.

_(Once again, Percy felt frustrated and unsure of how to help them. His searches of what to do with World War II veterans hadn’t been as enlightening as he’d hoped )_

Still, the Daughter of Hades must have noticed just how scared Percy feels, because she sighs, giving up. “Okay, I won’t bring it up.” She promises. “But just so you know, I think you’re being an idiot.”

Percy lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “You always think that anyway.” 

“And the sleepover better still be happening!” She snaps at him. “I’m not going to spend my entire summer sharing a bed with Nico just because you decided to be an angsty teen.”

“Pot and kettle,” Percy reminds her, because really, who’s the angsty teen here? “And you’re only setting foot in my Cabin if you apologize to your brother first.”

“What makes you think I’m the one who needs to apologize?” She scoffs. Percy gives her a look. “Okay, fine, I’ll do it, but know that you’re still not the boss of me and I’m only doing it because-”

“Because it’s the right thing to do?” Percy crosses his arms. Bianca rolls her eyes. “We’re just trying to help, Death Breath. You should let us.”

“Who’s the pot now?” Bianca mutters under her breath. “We’ll try and show up at 11 o’clock, is that okay?”

If by showing up they mean shadow travel into the middle of his Cabin, Percy nods. “Try and see if you can sneak Annabeth in.” Bianca’s the one giving him a look now. “What? She wanted to come- Grover just might show up too. Don’t be grumpy, there’s space.”

Bianca sighs, once again letting Percy know how much of an idiot she thinks he is. Percy just shrugs and heads to his Cabin. He collapses on one of the beds. He grabs a pillow and buries his face into it, feeling conflicted. Gods, he wishes Mom was here, she’d know how to help him with this… issue.

_(Despite everything, Percy still can’t help but feel a pang of fear at what Sally would said about it)_


	3. The Gang Plays Tag With Scorpions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the previous chapters for a little surprise :D!

Bianca ended up apologizing, in the end. It was awkward, and she still kind of blamed it on him for poking too much, but Nico accepted it. He let go of the notebook and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head on her shoulder. Bianca tensed up, but she hugged him back just as fiercely.

And so the sleepover went on without a hitch.

“I still don’t know why you always forgive her.” Annabeth tells him with her arms crossed, when he shows up at Athena’s Cabin after having dropped his sister and their things at Poseidon’s. “She’s always pulling stuff like this, from what Percy says. You can’t let her get away with hurting your feelings just because she’s your sister.”

Nico groans. “I don’t let her get away with things! Don’t believe everything Percy tells you.” 

Annabeth just gives him an unimpressed look. Nico doesn’t know what to answer. He’s tired of wallowing on his misery, but he knows that she won’t let this go until he actually opens up. It’s what she always does. It's one of the reasons he likes being friends with her- she takes none of his bullshit and always finds a clever way to help. 

_(Doesn’t mean it isn’t annoying when she corners him like this, though)_

“Bianca’s just lashing out because she doesn’t know what else to do, after everything we’ve been through,” The Son of Hades explains, while trying not to explain too much. “It’s not pretty, or nice, and we need to be patient with her. She needs time- it’s just been six months, afterall.”

_(And these kind of things sometimes don’t heal for years and years, he doesn’t say)_

Annabeth still doesn’t look convinced. Nico continues. “I used to be like that, remember? Or have you forgotten about the Lamborghini?”

That makes her crack a smile, despite everything. During the Quest to Save Artemis, Apollo had sent them a train to carry them across the country. Nico and Annabeth had spent most of the ride locked in a sports car together, playing 27 questions and building the foundations of the strongest friendship Nico has right now. 

It happened after he’d had a panic attack in the Smithsonian Museum. Annabeth had tried to reach out then, but it had taken a while for Nico to let her help him.

_(Nico couldn’t be happier that he did. It felt nice, to cross off at least one item from the List of Things He Needed to Fix)_

The Daughter of Athena laughs, bright and clever and Nico smiles too. “You were never _that_ mean, though,” Nico raises an eyebrow. “Okay, yeah, you were a tiny and terrible little demon.”

Nico glares at her. “I’m not _that_ small.”

“Nico,” Annabeth tells him. “Yes, you are. It’s freaking adorable.”

“Can you two either leave or be quiet already?!” Malcolm cries out from his bunk bed. “We agreed to cover for you, but if you keep making so much noise we won’t!”

“Yeah!” Another gray-eyed kid says from the bed above him. “Some of us are trying to sleep, geez...”

Annabeth winces. “Sorry! We’ll get going. I’ll meet you guys at breakfast. The new sword instructor is organizing an activity early tomorrow for our Cabin, so Malcolm, make sure that everyone is ready-”

“I know, I know,” He interrupts, exasperated. “Just go hang out with your boyfriend already.” 

That makes Annabeth blush bright red. “He’s _not_ my boyfriend!” She hisses. Nico snorts, because yeah right- Percy and her are basically fated to be together. Annabeth glares daggers at him. 

The Son of Hades just extends his hand at her. She looks embarrassed as she grabs it, and they shadow travel to Poseidon’s Cabin.

Percy had meant it when he said that Bianca and Nico could stay with him in Cabin #3 for the rest of the summer. He’s got the space, and Mom raised him to have good manners- the Di Angelos let him crash at their place all the time, so it’s only fair that he returns the favor. Sure, Bianca is giving Percy a weird look that’s probably about the Thing That Didn’t Happen, and sure, Percy’s still a bit shaken from said thing, but hey, what are friends for?

Nico shows up with Annabeth when Percy and Bianca are already changed into their pjs. The Son of Hades is holding the other girl’s hand, and Percy tries very hard not to think about the pang that it sends through his chest.

_(The Thing That Didn’t Happen can’t remain that if Percy keeps thinking about it)_

They end up playing Mythomagic, because of course it’s the only game Nico brought to Camp. Nico taught all of them how to play during spring break, and even if it’s still for nerds, Percy can begrudgingly admit that it’s fun. Especially when he gets to beat Bianca. 

Grover shows up, when they’re halfway through their third match. Annabeth obliterated Percy, and she’s trying to take on Nico now. No one’s managed to beat the kid yet, but who knows, maybe this is the night. 

Percy’s more worried about his best friend, anyway. There was an anxious feeling on the back of his mind, and Percy knew it was just an echo of the empathic link he shared with Grover. “Hey, G-man, how are you holding up?”

The satyr sits down with them. “Not well, if I’m being honest.” The rest of their friends stop what they’re doing to look at him. “I had a talk with Chiron about what I could do but I’m not sure I liked the idea.”

Bianca puts her hand on his shoulder. “If you need help…”

“I know,” Grover replies. “And I really appreciate it! I’m just…” He looks down at the ground. “I’m not actually sure if I can ask you to come with me to _this.”_

Annabeth furrowed her brows. “Grover. Did Chiron suggest what I think he did?” He nods, slowly. “Then he’s probably right- you should look there.” 

The satyr laughs nervously. “I was sort of hoping you’d convince me not to go!” 

Percy looks back and forth between his friends. “Guys?”

“They’re talking about the Labyrinth.” Nico tells him, somberly. Everyone turns to look at him. Percy doesn’t know if it’s because he’s wearing pajamas, but for some reason he looks smaller than usual. 

“Did the Fates mention anything about it?” Grover asks, hopeful.

The Son of Hades shakes his head. “Not yet.” Percy shudders, feeling the aura around his friend grow dark and heavy.

_(Nico gives them a lot of crap about controlling their emotions, for someone who can’t do it either)_

“Wait,” Bianca says. “The Labyrinth as in the _Minotaur’s_ Labyrinth?! But what’s that in Crete?”

“Not anymore.” Annabeth answers. 

Percy sighs. “Let me guess, it’s under some building in America?” 

Grover shakes his head. “No, Percy- the Labyrinth is huge! It couldn’t possibly fit under a single _city.”_

The Son of Poseidon’s eyes widened. 

“It runs right under the surface of the mortal world, like a second skin,” Annabeth continues. “It’s been growing for thousands of years, lacing its way under Western civilization, connecting everything underground. You can get anywhere through the Labyrinth!” 

“If you don’t get lost and die a horrible death,” Grover adds. “I don’t know why Chiron would even suggest it, after what happened to Clarisse and that other guy who died.”

“He didn’t die,” Annabeth corrects. “He just went slightly insane.”

“Yeah, because that makes me feel so much better!” Grover cries.

“Okay,” Bianca tells them, still confused. “Let’s back up. What’s this about Clarisse?”

And so Annabeth and Grover explain everything, while Bianca and Percy listen, transfixed. It’s a horror story perfect for a sleepover, the way Chris Rodriguez appeared at Clarisse’s house out of nowhere, half out of his mind and wearing his armor. Annabeth tells them about Daedalus and Ariadne’s String, and Grover talks about Clarisse’s mission last year. 

The Labyrinth sounds like something right out of a nightmare- dead ends, illusions, psychotic monsters and traps trying to kill you. Percy’s both fascinated and terrified. Bianca has questions, and the group of heroes keeps talking about it until it’s way past midnight. 

Nico stays mostly quiet, however. He frowns the entire time, like there’s this grim feeling he couldn’t shake off. Percy touches his hand before they head to their separate beds, hoping it’s some kind of comfort. He also pretends he didn’t see Annabeth do the same.

The Son of Poseidon sleeps and dreams of a prison, of a young boy with a Greek chiton and a man with eyes like Annabeth’s. He dreams of a cruel king, of hot wax and feathers. 

_(Percy feels the morning sun on his face as he soars, and the cold embrace of the sea as he plummets down)_

Nico will never admit it, but sleeping in the same room as other people helps with the nightmares. Back on the other timeline he’d sometimes ask Hazel if he could stay with her in her tenth, because the ghosts of all their dead friends didn’t seem to reach him there.

_(He dreamt of her, again. This time it was a happy memory. Nico doesn’t know why those hurt more than the sad ones)_

One moment the Son of Hades is sharing a small birthday cake made out of ration bars with Hazel, the next one he’s being shaken awake by Bianca. Nico springs out of bed with a shout, rolling into the ground and looking around the room back and forth, with his fists raised up. You know, typical morning stuff.

Bianca and Percy, who’re used to it by now, pay him no mind. Annabeth and Grover, who certainly are not, just stare.

“Go change, nerd.” Bianca tells him. “I need you to braid my hair.”

Nico watches the room, still tense. They’re on Cabin #3- Percy is in the bathroom washing his teeth, Grover is sitting on his bed stretching. Annabeth is still in her pjs. Bianca’s out of hers already, wearing another of their special black Camp shirts- the Stolls were nice enough to give them a pile of them yesterday. His sister combined hers with a pair of leggings under a jean skirt.

The Son of Hades relaxes. He’s safe here, surrounded by friends and family. He’s not _there_ anymore. 

_(Then why does he still feel so on edge?)_

“Braid your hair?” Annabeth blinks, confused. 

Bianca grins at her. “Yeah, he’s very good at it.” It sends a pang through Nico’s chest.

_(He used to braid Hazel’s hair)_

“You want me to do your hair too, Wise Girl?” Nico asks, because he’s done with feeling sorry for himself. Annabeth laughs and throws a pillow at him. Nico catches it, a smile growing on his face. “I mean it! I do Bianca’s almost everyday. And Percy’s.”

That just makes Annabeth laugh louder. Grover watches them with a sleepy smile. 

“What’s going on?” Percy pops his head into the room, with his mouth still covered in toothpaste.

“Nico’s telling us all about how pretty you look with a hairdo on,” Bianca replies. “Hurry up, Fish Brain, others need to use the bathroom.”

The Son of Poseidon eyes Annabeth, who’s still laughing, and then he turns to Nico with a hurt expression that disappears as quickly as it came. Nico rolls his eyes.

_(He swears on Hades, if this time around Seaweed Brain also thinks that he likes her-)_

And then someone knocks on the door. The group of heroes freezes, suddenly remembering that technically their little sleepover is very much against the rules.

Grover rolls out of his bed to try and hide, Annabeth and Bianca hurry to cover their things with a blanket. Nico stands up to put a pillow over the Mythomagic set still on the floor. The person knocks on the door again. If it’s Chiron or someone from the Ares Cabin they’re all so, so screwed.

“Coming!” Percy shouts, looking like he’s panicking. Nico can’t shadow travel them away if he wants to use his powers during the day, so he simply grabs Annabeth and Bianca’s hands and makes a run for the bathroom.

For a very awkward second, there’s four people in there. Bianca moves to the shower, leaving Annabeth and Nico to fit themselves between the toilet and the towel hanger, trying not to press against Percy. The Son of Poseidon spits on the sink, trying to clean his mouth. Nico winces, as Percy tries to shimmy out and close the door behind him. Annabeth and Nico share a look when he leaves.

_(Was Percy just… blushing?)_

“Augh,” Bianca hisses. “I got my socks wet!”

“Shut up!” Nico hisses back, trying to listen in as Percy opens the Cabin door, and praying that whoever just entered doesn’t notice the goat legs sticking out from one of the trunks.

And then Percy just cries out. “Tyson?!”

Nico lowers his shoulders and exhales like someone just slapped him.

_(Tyson, as in General Tyson, Commander of all Cyclopes in the Alliance’s ranks, Forgemaster Tyson who created Nico’s second Stygian Iron sword and other weapons of myth. Tyson, Son of Poseidon and slayer of Alektos)_

“Nico?” Bianca asks, as he stares at the door. 

_(Tyson, who was a gentle giant. Tyson, who always kept pushing forward, despite how haunted he was by the Battle of Atlantis and the loss of his brother and father)_

“That’s just Percy’s Cyclops brother,” Annabeth explains. 

_(Tyson, who always had a smile to give, or a pat in the back, or a new dagger that was always perfectly balanced for your hand)_

“Cyclops what?!” Bianca’s eyes widen.

“He’s actually very nice.” Nico replies, clenching his fists.

 _(Tyson who was his_ _friend)_

“It’s probably okay to go out.” Annabeth suggested. “I’m sure he’ll keep the secret.”

Nico’s throat feels very tight as they open the door. Percy introduces them to his brother and nervously explains everything about the sleepover and how Tyson’s not supposed to tell anyone. His brother smiles, delighted. Nico’s not sure whether he’s going to cry or not. 

_(Tyson, who he couldn’t save either)_

“You’re very pretty...” Tyson tells Bianca, star-eyed. He’s wearing dirty jeans with a XXXL Camp shirt under a red flannel. His dark hair is a mess, but his large eye is a familiar shade of brown. “Can you be my friend too?”

And while Bianca normally reacts to meeting new people by being as stand-offish as she can be, she’s also able to feel a being’s aura. Tyson did always just radiate pure warmth and enthusiasm. 

The Daughter of Hades smiles at him. “Sure, why not?” And before Tyson can move towards her she adds. “Just, no hugs for the time being, okay bud?” They walked in on Tyson nearly breaking Percy’s ribs with the strength of his fraternal love, afterall.

They let him unpack as everyone finishes getting ready. Nico’s sadness turns into a wave of nostalgia and fondness, as he watches Tyson hang his mobile on the ceiling of the Cabin. The herd of tiny hippocampi made from bronze and other metals swim through the air, as the morning light shines on them, showing off all the little details of the piece. 

“It’s beautiful,” Grover gasps. “You created this?”

“Yes!” Tyson replies, as he takes out something else from his bag. “I also made this!” He hands the thing to Percy- it looks like some kind of wristwatch.

Percy’s eyes widen and he turns to Tyson with a bright smile. “You fixed it!” He slid the watch on and pressed a button. A shield spirals out from the watch in polished bronze, with their adventures during the Quest for the Golden Fleece engraved into it. “Thank you! I… I don’t know what to say.”

Bianca whistled, from where she’s lacing up her boots. “Where did you learn to make things like that?” 

Tyson’s eyes lit up, and he started telling them about the Cyclopes’ forges and his year spent in Poseidon’s palace. He mentioned how Atlantis was arming herself up for war, how there were already battles raging all over the Atlantic sea. Annabeth and Nico shared a worried look.

“I had to finish a thing for Dad before I could come here,” Tyson explains. “He says ‘hi’ by the way!” 

“I should be helping down there,” Percy looks down at his shield. “Nico’s been doing a good job training me, but what if the Fates made a mistake?”

Nico clenches his hands again. Even Bianca furrows her brows. Annabeth opens her mouth to speak, but Tyson beats her to it.

“No,” He says, putting his giant hand on Percy’s shoulder gently. “Dad wants us at Camp- he said there’s lots of bad people above sea too.” 

Nico holds his breath for a second. Percy’s less prone than Bianca to lash out, but he’s done it enough times that Nico’s learned to stay away from water when he gets on one of his moods. 

_(Usually holding his hand makes him calm down, but Nico can’t do that with Annabeth in the room, can he?)_

And then Tyson adds. “And we can fight monsters and make them go POOF.”

Percy snorts. “Man, I really missed you, big guy.”

Nico beams. Yeah, he missed him too.

Three Aethiopian drakons tried to make it into Camp while Percy and his friends were having their sleepover. The magical boundaries kept them out, and Lee Fletcher took care of them with the rest of the Apollo Cabin, but Percy still feels restless all throughout breakfast.

“Perce?” Grover asks, giving him a worried look. He’s eating another salad. Tyson has already wolfed down four pb&j sandwiches, but Percy has barely touched his food. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Normally Percy would open up and just talk about what’s been bothering with his best bro. Grover’s always been a great and supportive friend but… But.

Percy glances at his other friends around the Pavillion- at Annabeth getting teased about something by her siblings, and at Nico pretending he’s not bothered by how crowded his table is. 

“I’m okay,” He insists. “It’s everything about Kronos and the Prophecy, you know, the usual.” 

Grover doesn’t look convinced. “Just be sure to eat well, alright dude? Quintus is holding the War Games today, you’ll need your strength.”

_(Damn! He doesn’t need more of Quintus, he was the one who caused the Thing He Doesn’t Talk About in the first place!)_

Percy sighs. “Yeah. Don’t worry, G-man, I’ll eat my vegetables.”

Tyson nods. “Yes. Vegetables are important.” He says, even when there’s nothing green in his own plate. The big guy sits a bit closer to Percy, pressing their shoulders together and offering him a comforting smile. Percy turns to Grover, who’s also giving him a soft look. “Don’t worry, Percy, you’ll be okay! We’re here with you.”

The Son of Poseidon feels stupidly touched in a way he can’t put into words again. He just nods, despite the knot in his throat. “I know, bro,” He whispers. “That’s what makes it bearable.”

Percy decides he’ll try and take it easy for today. He’s got the War Games tonight and the rest of the summer to worry about Luke and his evil plans- right now Percy deserves some Me-time. Like when Mom sets aside an afternoon to take a nice bubble bath and read a nice book.

He goes with Tyson to the forge, because Charles Beckendorf has to see just how good his brother is. The Hephaestus kids watch in awe as Tyson puts together a battle axe worthy of their father in the blink of an eye. Percy smiles proudly at him. 

He goes canoeing on the lake too. Nico had something to do, but Percy spends some time with Annabeth, Grover and Juniper next to the water. He shows them some of the things he’s been practicing, mostly making waves and some of the offensive attacks he’s been able to master. His time training with Nico has been _enlightening-_ he doesn’t have as much control as Bianca, but he’s got an awareness of his element that wasn’t there before. It makes him feel strong and confident, which he appreciates right now. 

Grover claps after his demonstration and Annabeth looks genuinely impressed. Percy grins, and when Juniper asks how they met the Di Angelos anyway, they tell her about the Quest to Save Artemis.

It’s bittersweet to think about Zoe Nightshade. At least it’s less painful than it was a few months ago. 

_(Maybe someday he’ll get to point where he can think of her as the amazing friend and Hunter she was, not as the body that Bianca held in her arm, sobbing)_

After that, Percy heads to the Pegasi stables, because he’s never managed to stay sad when surrounded by them. He even goes against his own rules and brings some sugar cubes for his horse buds.

 _‘It’s good to see ya, boss!’_ Blackjack nuzzled his head into Percy’s hand, flapping his wings behind him. _‘We got any quests coming up? I’m ready to fly!’_

Percy chuckles as he pats him. “Not sure, man. There’s something about an underground maze, but I’m just happy to hang out for now.”

Blackjack whinnied. _‘You gotta be careful with crazy mazes, boss! You might end up in the glue factory!’_

“Don’t worry,” Percy reassures him. “If we do go on a quest, I’ll have my friends with me.”

The pegasus shakes his mane with excitement. _‘Those two who smelled like death but who gave us all those glazed donuts, boss?’_ Percy nods. _‘If you guys need to fly somewhere, just give a whistle. Ole Blackjack and his buddies will stampede anybody for more of those sweet, sweet baked goods!’_

Percy laughs, despite the dark feeling in the back of his mind that it’ll be awhile before he sees Blackjack again. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Dinner rolls around, and Percy still doesn’t feel normal. But he does feel better. He just needed some time to relax, that’s all. He hasn’t been sleeping as much as a kid his age should, maybe that’s why everything that happened yesterday… didn’t happen.

_(He’s the same guy as always, just a bit tense. Maybe it is the Prophecy, afterall! No need to worry!)_

And then Quintus shows up to the arena dressed all in black leather with an ornate bronze armor, holding a torchlight and smiling at everyone, and Percy decides this will be the worst summer yet, probably.

“About time you showed up, Horse Face.” Bianca says when Percy walks to stand next to her with a grim expression, having arrived late to the thing. They’re both in full combat armor like the rest of the campers. Bianca’s lion fur coat has changed into a cape she’s tied around herself, and Percy’s got Riptide uncapped and his shield rolled out already.

Their friends are at the front of the crowd. Percy’s pretty sure Bianca just waited on the back to gloat.

_(He pretends that he’s not super bummed out that the only one who decided to wait for him was his self-proclaimed rival)_

“I didn’t see you around the Climbing Wall today,” Bianca continued. “Scared that I would leave you behind with my dust?”

“Can we not do this today? Please?” Percy asks, tired, because his Me-Time has just turned into a Bad-Time. “I’m really not in the mood.” 

“Augh,” Bianca says, lowering her shoulders. “Don’t tell me you’re still feeling weird about yesterday?” 

The Son of Poseidon blushed. “Shut up!” 

Quintus was explaining everyone about what they were supposed to do for the War Games, but Percy was more focused on not staring at how the torchlight made the instructor’s exceptional bone structure stand out even more. You know, just ADHD stuff.

“Collect some laurels, blah blah. Eleven monsters, blah blah,” Was all Percy was hearing. “Stay alive, blah blah, teams of three-” Wait, what?

Bianca had a manic grin on her face. Percy just felt all his blood drain from his.

“Can I still try and kick your butt?” She asks, pouting. 

Percy groans. “Hell no- you know we work better as a team against monsters, Death Breath. Do we grab Nico or-”

“The teams have already been decided!” Quintus announced loudly. The _‘aww!’_ of disappointment let out by the crowd illustrates Percy’s current emotional state like a freaking painting. “I will announce your partners- there will be no trading, switching or complaining, have I made myself clear?”

Quintus had this tone about him that made everyone respect him. The campers nodded, even if they were not happy about it. The only one having fun was Mrs. O’Leary, who had her face buried on a Hellhound-sized pizza.

Percy crosses his fingers. Just let it be not Clarisse, not Clarise.

“Bianca Di Angelo, Grover Underwood and Tyson!” Quintus announces. Bianca looked excited, but Grover and Tyson gave each other horrified looks. Beckendorf got paired with Silena and Lee Fletcher. Clarisse got paired with both of the Stoll brothers, which just might be hard to beat. There’s not a lot of campers who haven’t been paired already, and Percy turns to Annabeth and Nico who’re still in the front, and okay, he knows it probably won’t happen, but wouldn’t it be nice if...

“Annabeth Chase with Nico Di Angelo and,” Quintus says with a smile that Percy totally does _not_ like. “Percy Jackson!”

The Son of Poseidon looks up, surprised. Nico gives him a nod as the two walk towards him. Annabeth looks like they’ve got a plan to win this thing already. Knowing them both, they probably do. 

Percy smirks, feeling a little wobbly. “So are we going to beat Bianca’s team or what?”

Annabeth gives him a determined look. “Oh, we will. You’re not the only one with a competitive streak.”

With Mr. D out of Camp, the Olympians were relying on Chiron and Nico to keep everything together. It was nice, working with his old mentor again, even if it took Chiron a while to stop babying him. 

The centaur’s aware of Nico’s status as Knight of the Fates, as well as the letters he’s sharing with Camp Jupiter. Chiron was very wary of everything at first, but after months of planning stuff through Iris-messages he’s grown to trust and rely on the hero. This is technically the first report Nico’s giving him face to face. It’s actually nice- Chiron is certainly way kinder than Reyna was as a commanding officer. 

The only issue is that _Daedalus_ is standing right there next to Chiron in the office, listening to everything Nico’s saying. It makes him feel uneasy.

_(He didn’t know what to make of the architect, even back in the other timeline. He was a murderer and a traitor, but he tried to redeem himself before and after his death. What will he do this time around, Nico wonders)_

The Son of Hades narrates everything that happened at Goode. Chiron asks questions from time to time. Daedalus doesn’t take the blueish gray eyes of his automaton body off the hero.

The centaur smiles at him when he finishes. “Well done, Nico.” He says, and see? Positive reinforcement really works wonders. “While I don’t think Miss Dare will pose an actual problem, you should still keep an eye on her when you go back to New York,” Nico nods. “How is Percy and Bianca’s training coming along? I hope the manuals I sent you were useful.”

Nico smiles back. “Yeah, they were. Thank you for letting me borrow them.” While he’s trained demigods before, they usually were more, well, mature. Chiron’s child psychology books have made his life way easier, in more ways than ones. At least now he understands why he cries more and wants more hugs now that he’s eleven. 

“Percy still has a hard time controlling his powers, and Bianca rarely listens to me, but they’ve both made a lot progress.” Nico continues. Daedalus lifts his eyebrows just a little, when he hears that. “They argue a lot, but they work well together. I’d suggest not teaming them up for the War Games, though. Bianca needs to learn how to cooperate with other people.”

“I’ll take that into consideration…” Daedalus says, thoughtful, but Nico can’t shake the feeling he’s talking about something else. “Will _you_ be participating in the War Games?”

“Yes, albeit with a few restrictions,” Chiron replies, with a glint in his eyes. “The Hunters insisted you cheated during the Capture the Flag last winter. And Annabeth shared with me some of her concerns about your powers,” Nico groans. That snitch! “I’m sorry, but I have to ban shadow traveling during the War Games and other Camp activities.”

“Aw, come on!” Nico protests, sounding very much like a kid. 

“It would indeed be an unfair advantage over other campers,” Daedalus adds. “Just what other abilities do you have access to, Mr. Di Angelo?”

Nico’s frown deepens, and his eyes meet the man’s. Nico doesn’t like the fascination he sees on them one goddamn bit. 

“Oh, you know, just typical Child of the Underworld stuff,” He says, trying to be vague on purpose. “Can I still use those?”

“Yes, as long as you don’t over exhaust yourself,” Chiron says. “And I mean that. Do not make me put a ban on powers altogether.” Nico totally doesn’t pout. The centaur’s eyes soften. “You’ve spent these past months looking after others, child. It’s time you started looking after yourself too.”

The Son of Hades keeps that in his mind during the rest of the day, as he tries to look for the entrance to the Labyrinth. Nico shudders, remembering the months he spent traveling the place.

_(Feeling small and helpless, crying himself to sleep every night. Trying to cope with both, his sister’s death and his feelings for Percy Jackson, with Minos not letting him catch a single break)_

Yeah, Nico doesn’t like to think about that period in his life. But still, he needs to find the entrance. He knows Annabeth did it last time, and that’s why she got the quest. Castellan is still going to try and invade through it, Nico knows this from what the Fates told him. What he doesn’t know is just how Kronos is going to do it this time around. It’s been driving Nico _nuts_ all summer. 

Still, it’s to no avail. Looks like this is just another one of those things he can’t change. He groans in frustration. 

_(The Fates said that there are fixed points in time, things that just can’t be moved. They gave him an entire speech about it, about how the timeline works and how the threads of destiny weave the tapestry of continuity or whatever. Yeah, it didn’t made sense when they explained it either)_

Being their Knight is so hard, sometimes. Not because of the oath and all the people depending on him to not screw it up, but because the Fates are very mean and prone to yelling at him because they think he’s not doing his job properly. 

_(Luke may be tired of being a puppet of the gods- well, Nico’s tired of being their unpaid intern)_

At least he got paired up with Percy and Annabeth for the War Games. Perhaps things are finally starting to look up for him.

And then Daedalus unleashed about a dozen fucking _giant scorpions_ at a bunch of children, because of course he did.

“Six of them?!” Annabeth cries out as they run. “The whole woods are filled with other demigods, and half of the monsters come at us?!” 

The Son of Poseidon groans. “Bianca’s totally going to win, isn’t she?”

The scorpions are these huge insects, nearly twelve feet long and glistening like amber. They have jagged pincers, armored tails, and stingers almost as large as Nico’s entire body. In a nutshell, they’re nasty, horrible creatures and he hates everything about them. 

And some of them have a small package tied on their backs with a pretty pink silk bow. 

“What the hell,” Nico yells as they sprint, twigs snapping under their feet. “Was Quintus thinking! I mean, I could take three scorpions alone. Maybe four. But _six?”_

“Wise Girl!” Percy yells, as he tries to cover a sting with his shield. Nico hopes Daedalus has the antidote for that thing’s venom because they really can’t afford to lose any campers right now. “Have you got a plan yet?”

“Not die?” Annabeth suggested. They make a sharp turn around some trees, the infernal arachnids still trailing behind them. “Wait,” She says. “There’s a creek nearby!” Nico grins because he can see her mind starting to work.

“Nico, how are your powers?” She starts, as Nico brings up his Stygian Iron sword up just in time to block another stinger. 

The Son of Hades is panting. “Not up to a 100% yet, if I'm being honest. The Empousai really did a number on me.” He probably wouldn’t be able to shadow travel long distances, even if it weren’t against the rules.

The demigods run into a boulder. Annabeth jumps over it, displaying her impressive athletics. Percy goes around the rock, and Nico simply raises his sword again, slashing through it and losing even more Awesome Power Juice in the process. 

The boulder explodes into tiny rocks. They hit one of the scorpions right into its fist-sized eyes. The beast lets out a terrifying screech as it bumps into a tree and scurries away.

_(Great! Now they are only being chased by enough scorpions to start a basketball team!)_

“Okay, Percy, when we get to the creek you do what you did in the lake today and try to hit as many as you can,” Annabeth tells them. “Nico, you try to take care of the rest. Use your aura thing if you can. After that, we make a run for Zeus’s Fist.”

“What will you do?” Nico asks.

The Daughter of Athena smiles, gesturing at her baseball cap. “You’ll see.”

And then she puts it on and disappears. Nico and Percy turn to look at eachother, experated. 

When they get to the creek, Percy jumps in while Nico keeps running. Percy planted his feet down into the water. He takes a deep breath and lowers his shoulders, focusing. The scorpions are creeping towards them closer and closer with their multiple legs, snapping their pincers and raising up their stingers. Nico’s grip tightens on his sword and he stops in his tracks, because the scorpions are now surrounding them. Nico winces, looking back at Percy. 

The Son of Poseidon opens his eyes, raising his hands and Riptide, hitting the scorpions with a tidal wave. Two get flipped into their backs, their legs sticking out in the air, and another one gets scared, taking a few steps back. Percy lowers Riptide grinning, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

It’s good but sloppy, compared to other attacks Nico’s seen him do. But before he can complain, there’s a stinger coming at him. Nico barely has time to lift his sword, the metal clashing against the thing, his feet digging into the ground from the impact.

The blasted bug is right on his face, Nico can look at it’s hideous and foaming mouth as it tries to sting him again. He groans, pushing forward with his blade, but finds one of the scorpion’s pincers moving to grab his other arm. He shakes it off but lowers his guard in the process. 

Nico screams, as he feels one of the drops of poison from the stinger fall on his shoulder, burning through his t-shirt and his skin like acid.

“That’s it!” Nico yells, growing angry. He does what Annabeth said, and makes his aura grow like he did yesterday back at the Dining Pavilion. Only this time he projects it with _intention._ He lets out all of his anger at his current situation, all his frustration at being unable to change it, into a single focused attack from his very soul. 

_(It feels liberating, for a second, to let all the darkness out)_

The scorpion scurries away like a scared animal. Nico stabs his sword right into the beast’s head with all his force. It hisses and twitches, before going _POOF,_ like Tyson would put it.

Nico turns around, and finds Percy battling one of the scorpions. Nico lifts his sword and points it at them. He builds up another wave of shadows, this time less intense that the first one, and aims it right at the stupid monster. It screeches and pulls back in confusion, giving Percy and opportunity to finish it with a slice. It turns into dust too.

And then Nico starts to feel that familiar pressure on his forehead again. His sword slips from his fingers and he tumbles down into the creek, exhausted.

“Nico!” Percy calls, going towards him, but Nico’s eyes widen, as he sees another scorpion head towards his friend.

“Watch out!” He shouts, but it’s too late. The monster has already raised his stinger, and has hit Percy right on the back. The Son of Poseidon falls face first into the water. 

_(Well, at least he can breath underwater)_

Nico hurries to search for his sword in the creek. The scorpion crawls closer. Nico can’t find his blade between the mud. The scorpion is raising his stinger, readying himself to strike again. Nico closes his eyes.

And then, just ready to save the day, Annabeth reappears above the scorpion. She grabs her dagger and cuts the thing’s tail clean off. The thing screeches again, and Nico goes back to look for his weapon. The Daughter of Athena jumps off the monster, running towards Nico.

“Get up!” She says.

“I dropped my sword-” Nico tries to explain, but the tailless scorpion is coming towards them again. 

Another wave hits the thing, sending it back a few yards. Nico sinks his hands into the mud again, trying to find something cold and metallic- and there it is!

Nico pulls his blade out around the same time Percy grabs him by the straps of his chestplate, pushing him back up as the trio starts to run again.

“Are you guys okay?” Annabeth asks.

“Yeah- my armor covered the sting,” Percy replies, and he sounds like he’s getting winded. Nico takes a look at him, and he’s covered in sweat. “Nico?”

“I’m fine.” He lies, panting.

They make it to Zeus’s Fist, out of breath and ready to drop. Gods, Nico hasn’t run like this in a long time.

“Hi!” Someone calls. Nico turns around, swinging his sword. The blade swoops in the air followed by a girly scream. 

“Put those down!” Juniper protested, jumping back and pressing her hands against her chest. “Dryads don’t like sharp blades!”

“Oh, sorry!” Nico gives her an apologetic look as he lowers his sword. “We thought you were one of those scorpions.” 

The tree nymph just stares at them- Percy using his sword as a cane, Nico looking at the venom burn on his shoulder, and Annabeth picking out twigs from her hair. 

Juniper winces. “Are you guys okay?”

“Not really,” Annabeth replies, leaning down and breathing in and out slowly. “We're currently running for our lives.”

Juniper’s eyes widen. “Oh, geez, that sounds horrible! Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Do you know anywhere we could hide?” Percy asks.

She smiles. “Oh, I know just the place!”

The dryad directs them through some of the boulders at the edge of the rocky formation. Nico’s eyes widened. Between the rocks, a dark path opened up. 

“There’s a cave there, somewhere,” Juniper tells them. “You should be safe. Good luck!” And then she’s gone into a cloud of green mist. 

Annabeth walks ahead of them, looking at the crack with furrowed brows before turning back to her friends. “It’s too narrow,” She says. “There’s no way we’ll be able to make it inside.”

The group can hear rustles through the woods. Percy’s grip tightens on Riptide. “Unless you want to be turned into monster food, we don’t have much choice.”

Annabeth still looked unsure. One of the scorpions lets out a loud screech, probably signaling the others that they’ve found them

Nico really doesn’t have time for this. Wise Girl doesn’t want to do this, so he does the one thing that will make her follow: He dives straight into the cave without looking back. 

Annabeth yells at him as Nico tumbles down into the pit that wasn’t there a moment before. He rolls down the dirt, letting go of his sword again. He hits his head on a rock on the way, letting out a shout that has Annabeth jumping in right behind him. 

The girl’s by his side before his head stops spinning, and gods did that hurt. He winces as she moves him.

_(The trick did always work on Jason)_

“Nico!” The Daughter of Athena kneels beside him, checking his scalp for injuries almost immediately. “Congratulations, I think you just gave yourself another concussion, you _idiot,_ what were you thinking coming down here like that- _”_ And then she stops, because Nico is giving her a fond look. She looks down at him, taken aback. 

_(In the moonlight, her golden hair looks like his, too)_

“Guys!” Percy shouts. He squeezes through the boulders and slides through the dirt to get to them, breaking the spell. Nico remembers the eyes looking at him are gray, not sky blue, and the pain in the back of his skull draws him back to reality.

He tries to sit up but groans. Annabeth reclines him against her, to stop him from fussing. Percy lowers his sword as he stares at them and the dimly lit corridor they’ve found themselves in. 

The hallway looks like a subway tunnel, but there’s a warm breeze going through it that feels familiar as Nico breathes it in.

“What’s that?” The Son of Poseidon gestures at the walls, where a Greek Delta has started glowing bright red.

Nico rests his head on Annabeth and closes his eyes. They’ve finally made it into Daedalus’s Labyrinth.


	4. Bianca Breaks All The Rules

When the trio show up back on the arena, bleeding and rambling about the entrance to the Labyrinth, Quintus calls off the Games without declaring a winner. Percy pretends he didn’t see Bianca glaring at him with all her might, as she gripped the golden laurel in her hand and left, cursing about how her victory was getting pushed to the side for her brother yet _again._

Nico tries to get out of the infirmary as soon as they get there.“I need to be there for the War Council-”

“You have a wounded shoulder and a minor concussion,” Percy interrupts, dragging him back inside. “Wise Girl told me to tie you to one of the beds if I had to, and I _will_ do it!” Nico tries to break free from his grip, with a slight red tint on his cheeks which makes Percy blush a little too. 

_(Not the time for that, Jackson! He reminds himself)_

Nico continues to fuzz until they make it to one of the cots, getting up. Percy just pushes him back down. Despite his efforts, Nico’s still not putting as much of a fight as he normally would. He’s dead tired, Percy can tell, but Nico’s the worst of them when it comes to admitting he needs to rest.

“You’re hurt,” Percy tells him, almost begging. “Just let the Apollo kids have a look at you. Annabeth and I will take care of the council.” And then because he’s not fooling anyone, he adds. “Okay, mostly Annabeth.”

The kid looks extremely _panicked_ for a second, the way he just gets sometimes. Percy groans in frustration, mainly because of how bad he’s been feeling for the past hour or so.

_(He almost had a heart attack, when Nico fell into the cave and Annabeth sprinted after him. And then he saw Nico resting his head on Annabeth’s leg, and all he could feel was a dizzying nausea)_

_(No, seriously not the time!)_

Percy doesn’t know what to do when Nico gets like this. In the past six months he’s learned to deal with an angry Nico, who’s yelling at him because he made a nearly fatal mistake during a monster fight, and a happy Nico, who’s about to start a Mythomagic rant that will last actual hours if someone doesn’t stop him. He knows how to deal with a drowsy Nico, who should be sleeping more than any of them, and a hungry Nico, who needs a Happy Meal ASAP or he will pass out. He knows how to deal with all those Nicos.

But he still doesn't know what to do with a Nico that is _scared._

He’s the bravest, coolest person Percy knows. He’s also the second smartest, right after Annabeth. But what they saw inside that cave? 

_(It was as if that red Delta was calling out their names)_

So Percy does what he usually does when he doesn’t know what else to do- he takes Nico’s hand into his. “It’ll be okay,” He reassures him. “The council won’t fall apart just because you’re not there.”

Nico looks at Percy with a weariness that’s not usually there. Or well, yeah, it’s there always, but not _this_ visibly. It makes Percy’s chest ache.

He squeezes the other boy’s hand.

Nico looks away. “I need to tell them about what the Fates told me,” He insists. “Chiron knows most of it already, as does Annabeth, but…”

“But you can do it tomorrow,” Percy replies. “You said it yourself, Chiron and Annabeth know most of it. So just, stay here and get patched up. Please.”

The Son of Hades starts to relax. He sighs, finally lowering his head into the cot’s pillow. “Okay, I’ll stay.” He lets go of Percy’s hand, which Percy totally doesn’t feel disappointed about, no sir. “But you better make sure they all stay on track and discuss the topic they should be discussing!”

Percy snorts. “They’re not the Olympians.”

“Maybe, but they’re still bad…” Nico curls up into the cot, getting comfortable as he waits for one of the Apollo kids to come look at him. He’s not the only one who got hurt during the Games, and they’re first applying the antivenom to anyone who got paralized by the scorpions. Percy winces.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t get distracted.” Percy promises.

And oh, how hard it’s getting to keep that promise.

Silena looks furious. “You knew about the Labyrinth entrance, and you didn’t say anything?!”

The War Council consists of Annabeth and Percy, who did most of the debriefing, the Camp counselors, Chiron and Quintus, Juniper, Grover and Tyson, as well as Bianca, for some reason. Argus is there too, with his hundred blue eyes, so you know things are serious. 

Juniper’s face turned green. “I told you I thought it just was a yucky old cave! How could I have known it was supposed to be important?”

“Because we’ve known that Castellan would try to invade Camp for the past six months!” Clarisse yells, slamming her fist down into the ping pong table they’re all sitting around. “It was among the first things that little, bossy-ass Zombie-brain told us when they came back from seeing Zeus!”

“There’s no need to call him names!” Annabeth protests, offended on Nico’s behalf. 

While Nico being a Knight of the Fates is a secret only known by his friends and Chiron, that he’s in contact with the gods and here to help is public knowledge. No one took him seriously at first, but after learning that this eleven year old kid had the guts to go toe-to-toe with both Atlas and Luke, he’s slowly become one of the most respected and feared people at Camp. Despite of, or maybe even because of, just who his father is. 

“Until he stops walking up to my Cabin and telling me how to run it, I'll call him any name I want,” Clarisse replies, glaring at her before turning back at everyone. “The point is that Luke knew about the entrance and he’s been planning to use it as an invasion route for months.” And in something very strange for her, Clarisse looks almost pained. “We found one of the scouts he sent to the place.”

Everyone turns quiet to look at eachother, the unspoken rumors of Chris Rodriguez and his maze-induced madness floating around them like harpies ready to devour them. 

Or as Travis Stoll puts it: “Aw man, if Luke finds a way to navigate the Labyrinth we’re _toast!_ ” 

Percy really wants to have a normal summer, you know. Just _once._

“Luke is trying to get Ariadne’s string so he can find Daedalus’s workshop.” He tells the Council.

Anabeth nods. “If the legends are true, the workshop is in the center of the Labyrinth. Daedalus was the only one who knew how to navigate the maze perfectly- if Luke managed to convince him to help them, his army could get anywhere he wanted, quickly and safely. Camp Half-Blood would fall first and after that… Olympus.”

Even Bianca looks terrified.

Beckendorf blinks. “Back up a sec, Annabeth, wasn’t Daedalus dead?”

Quintus arches an eyebrow. “I would hope so, since he died almost three thousand years ago. And even if he were alive, don’t the old stories say he fled because he angered one of the gods?”

Chiron sighs. “That is the problem- no one really knows what happened to him. There’s many disturbing rumors, of course, but no one knows anything with certainty. Some say that the architect disappeared back into the Labyrinth, that he might still be there.”

“We need to go in,” Bianca insists, pushing her hands into the table. “We have to find the workshop and the string before they fall into Castellan’s hands.”

No one looks enthusiastic about the idea. Percy sighs. “Wouldn’t it be easier if we just blew up the entrance to the thing?” He suggests, because he knows for a _fact_ that the Hermes Cabin has a large supply of dynamite hidden under their place. 

“I tried that in Phoenix," Clarisse answers. "It didn’t go well. The dang thing is magical- I demolished an entire building with a wrecking ball and the freaking entrance just shifted a few feet. It would take huge power to seal it.” 

Percy looks at Bianca, who shakes her head. Yeah, their powers could do it, but they would also probably destroy Camp in the process. Percy groans. It’s back to the drawing board. 

They brainstorm some more, until Annabeth gets tired of all the ideas getting turned down. “It’s no use,” She tells everyone, her gray eyes sparkling like cold metal. “We will have to make a stand against Luke’s army right here, at Camp.” 

Silence falls over the table once again, this time even more suffocating.

“Not all is lost,” Chiron assured everyone. “Nico warned us, we’ve known about this since January. We’ve had time to plan and prepare our defenses. If Luke manages to get a large army of monsters into the center of Camp, even with our magical boundaries bypassed, we will still have enough strength to put up one _hell_ of a fight!”

Percy smiles, amused at hearing Chiron curse. The unsure faces around the table turn into decided ones, and everyone starts the planning for real, sharing with each other what they’ve been working on. Percy joins in on the discussion. They don’t know how much time they’ve got, but everyone has been working on this for months. 

One thing Percy notices is how much Nico’s name gets thrown around. He knew Nico had won a bit of a reputation, but it’s amazing how much his presence is felt even when he’s not in the room.

“Nico asked us to develop new weapons for everyone,” Charles tells them. “Some of my siblings’ crazier projects still need more work, but our Capture the Flag with the Hunters last winter gave us a few ideas that are ready.”

“Nico told us to use some of the things we use for pranks, and see if we could set up traps through the entire woods!” Connor says with a grin on his face. “We don't have all of the materials we need, but we’ve talked with the Demeter kids already!”

“Nico has been helping the Athena and Ares Cabins draft battle strategies all semester,” Annabeth continues. “With lines of archers at certain vantage points we could take out a lot of monsters before the battle even started.”

Percy feels proud of his friend, of being able to call him a friend. The energy in the room has gone from somber to bright, and he allows himself to feel hopeful for a second. Even if Kronos brings an army larger than the one he had at Mount Tamalpais last winter, they will still fight. 

_(They will still have a chance to win)_

It’s almost past midnight when the War Council closes, but they still have a matter to discuss. They all agree it’s necessary, but none of them like it- Someone still needs to enter the Labyrinth.

“I’m not going back there.” Clarisse mutters. The Stolls are about to make fun of her until Percy notices the haunted expression in the Daughter of Ares’s face. 

_(Percy might not like her that much, but he knows enough about things that haunt you now to understand)_

“You won’t have to, don’t worry,” Percy reassures her, sending a glare to the Stolls to keep them quiet. No one’s making fun of anyone’s traumatic experiences on his watch. “Anyone wants to volunteer?” He asks, but no one does. Even Bianca, who usually loves any opportunity to prove herself, stays quiet.

Percy groans in frustration. “This will be a quest, right Chiron?” He continues, and the centaur nods. “Why don’t we just let the Oracle decide?”

Chiron shakes his head. “No, that won’t do. Whoever enters will have to find Daedalus’s workshop before Luke does, we will need someone with at least passing knowledge of the place.”

“I’ve been studying the Labyrinth’s architecture for years,” Annabeth replies, a bit hesitant. Percy wonders why for a moment, until she adds. “I’ve read most of the books on the subject, as well as most of the research.”

Percy’s eyes widen. No.

No way in hell!

“I won’t be able to navigate it perfectly, but I know most of the layout already-”

“You’ve just _read_ about it!” The Son of Poseidon interrupts her, nearly rising from his chair. “It doesn’t make you an expert on the thing!”

Annabeth looks taken aback by him for a second, but she furrows her brows and keeps going. “Maybe not, but I know more than anyone else at Camp about it.”

“That’s not enough, Wise Girl.”

“Well, it has to be!”

“It _isn’t.”_

Everyone in the table was watching them back and forth, like the world’s tensest tennis match. Charles and Lee look a little uncomfortable, while Travis and Bianca can’t hide how funny they’re finding this. Quintus is politely looking away, while Chiron just sighs, probably needing some of Mr. D’s special juice stash.

They stare at each other, and Percy feels a knot in his throat. He knows Annabeth’s been waiting for a quest since she was a young child, that she’s really the only one who could do this, but it just doesn’t sit right with him. 

_(Nico’s the one with the deathwish, Annabeth’s supposed to be the one with common sense!)_

“I should be leading this,” Annabeth raised her head. Percy knows that look on her eyes, because it’s the same look she gets when Nico and her are discussing old Greek history, and she’s about to annihilate him in the debate. Percy closes his eyes for a second, brazing himself. “I know Daedalus’s work better than anyone else. I know where a lot of the entrances are located and where most of the passages could lead. I know what kind of traps there are and what to expect. I have a better chance at finding the workshop than anyone, Percy. I _have_ to do this.” 

_(Percy knows her better than anyone, he knows how capable she is. She’s fought beside him in all three quests, she’s saved his life more times than he can count. Of course she can do this but-)_

There’s murmurs of agreement all through the table. Annabeth’s convinced them. Chiron is already telling her to go see the Oracle, while Quintus folds his arms and stays in his seat, looking at her with something akin to approval.

_(-But he remembers when her breath stopped and he placed the Golden Fleece on her, and nothing else matters)_

Bianca’s boasting something about how she’ll totally go with Annabeth to the Labyrinth, while Silena comforts Clarisse and the Daughter of Athena climbs up to the attic to speak with the old mummy. Beckendorf is talking with Lee while the Stolls yawn and say they’ll turn in for the night- the others can tell them what happened with the quest tomorrow. 

Percy stays on his chair, frozen.

_(He remembers how Annabeth climbed in to take the Titan’s Curse with him. How can he forget, when they both wear a streak of the clouds on their hair?)_

“Percy?” Tyson comes to his side, giving him a worried look.

Percy clenches his fists on the table.

“You’re gonna go with her, aren’t you?” Grover asks, equally concerned. His search for Pan is still in Percy’s mind. The satyr’s probably trying to figure out how that fits within all this, but his empathic bond with Percy just leaves one thing clear.

The Son of Poseidon is feeling nothing but _determined_ right now. 

Grover smiles sadly. “Of course you will.” He says, as if Percy could ever do otherwise.

_You shall journey the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The liar, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

_You shall rise and fall by the ghost king’s hand._

_The child of Athena's final stand._

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death._

Annabeth doesn’t sleep that night. She really tries, because it’ll probably be the last good sleep she gets in a while since they’re leaving for the quest tomorrow, but it’s useless.

She can't get the Oracle out of her mind. 

Logically, she knows that prophecies can have many interpretations. Experience tells her that the phrasing that makes something sound like the worst possible outcome can actually be not that bad. ‘The Child of Athena’s final stand’ can mean a lot of things, as does ‘destroy with a hero’s final breath’. 

But the line about the traitor and the liar worry her a lot. 

_(And the less said about 'losing a love' the better)_

Annabeth’s never a fan of linguistics, anyway. She likes to read, but she still has dyslexia. She thinks in 3-D models, not in flat sentences! The books at Camp translated to Ancient Greek are a piece of cake, but she’s got to reread the pages of the ones at home multiple times. She has to take notes and think a lot about things, arranging these word puzzles into something that makes sense in her head.

_(That’s probably why she over analyzes everything so much. Stupid demigod learning difficulties!)_

After lying awake in her Cabin bunk for hours going over everything obsessively and failing to get any sleep, she decides to just wake up early and get this done with it. She’s got a quest to prepare for, and a workshop to find. She’ll deal with her anxiety and fears when she’s got the time to think about them.

She’s always been good at compartmentalizing too. 

_(If only she could say the same about her ability to actually understand her emotions)_

So Annabeth takes a shower and goes to the infirmary as soon as the sun rises. She arrives to find Nico ready to leave. 

“You guys already made me spend the night here against my will!” He’s telling an Apollo kid. “There’s no need to make me stay here longer.”

“We had to sedate you because you wouldn’t stay still,” The boy tells Nico with a glare. He’s Will Solace, if Annabeth remembers correctly. “You tried to rip your bandages off and threatened to, and I quote, ‘send anyone who tried to touch you to the Shadow realm, eliminating all their score points for the round’.”

Nico, who reacts to embarrassment with anger, just answers. “That’s because you _drugged_ me!”

“The Scorpion antivenom had narcotic second effects, sorry.”

Despite everything, Annabeth smiles. Don’t be mistaken, she's still furious about everything Nico did yesterday, but it’s good to have him back to normal.

_(And she doesn’t have a right to complain, anyway, not after she pretty much volunteer for the most dangerous quest they’ve had so far)_

“Just let him go, Will.” Annabeth says. 

He still looks unsure. “If he shows any more bad symptoms, he better come back.” 

“I’ll drag him here myself.” Annabeth reassures him, while Nico protests.

When they’re finally out of the infirmary, and when Annabeth’s finished telling Nico everything he missed last night, he just asks, “So, who’s going with us?”

Annabeth blinks. “Us?”

“Well, _duuh,_ ” Nico answers _._ “I’m coming with you!”

“But your powers still aren’t up to 100% yet!” She says.

“I feel better already.”

“It’s going to be _very_ dangerous, Nico,” She stressed. “I can’t possibly ask you to come with me.”

“You don’t have to.”

Annabeth stops to look at him. The dam she placed around her feelings is starting to weaken, and she can feel a few tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Nico blinks, a little surprised.

_(The one who cries in their friendship is not usually her)_

“Annabeth?” He asks softly.

“It’s the prophecy.” She chokes a little, trying to explain. He takes a step towards her, but she shakes her head. She was hesitant to tell Chiron and the others the full thing, but if Nico’s agreeing to come with her to this, he will need to know. 

She still shakes a little, when she recites it to him. Nico’s face remains calm. That's more reassuring than anything anyone tried to tell her last night. 

“‘The Child of Athena’s final stand’ might be referring to Daedalus, not you,” He says carefully. “And the lost one is definitively Pan. We’ll need to bring Grover along.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too,” Annabeth agrees. “It’s the liar and the traitor that are worrying me.” Nico tenses up for a second, and Annabeth furrows her brows at him. “And who could be the ghost king?”

Nico looks away. “No one you should worry about, at least for now.”

They talk about the quests, as they make it to the armory. Nico was saying something about long range weapons and going to the Hermes Cabin to pick up a few maps, but Annabeth is playing with the beads of her necklace. Her eyes still feel wet.

Nico looks at her, a little unsure. “Do… do you want a hug?” He asks, and Annabeth just nods, her lip trembling. 

Hugging the Son of Hades always involves a bit of bending from her part, because he’s still a head shorter than her. So they move to one of the benches inside the armory. They sit down and Nico wraps his arms around her. Annabeth relaxes into the embrace, little by little.

“Sorry,” She whispers. “I’ve been wanting to lead a quest since I was seven, I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“It’s okay,” He replies. “I’m sure you’re going to do well.”

“I’m worried,” She continues. “Percy wants to come too, and I’m sure Bianca and Tyson won’t be happy to stay back.”

“They’re your friends, they wouldn’t miss this.”

She inhales. “If anything happened to any of you because of me…” She doesn’t need to explain. He understands it perfectly well.

Nico squeezes her tighter. “Nothing won’t happen to any of us, not on my watch.” 

_(Not this time, they both don’t say)_

Annabeth feels a little less tired, despite everything. She rested her head on his, smiling sadly. “You’re really taking this ‘knight in shining armor’ thing seriously, huh?”

Nico laughs, but it lacks any joy. “You have no idea, Wise Girl, you have no idea..."

Chiron announces the quest and the invasion in the Amphitheatre in the afternoon. The anxious energy everyone’s projecting as a collective is large enough to make Bianca and Nico uncomfortable, but they all still clap for Annabeth when she steps forward to the podium.

“I got the prophecy. I will lead the Quest to Find Daedalus’s Workshop!” The Daughter of Athena says on the microphone. “While I embarc on this perilous journey with my team, the rest of you will have the duty to build up the defenses at Camp, and prepare for Luke Castellan’s army.” 

Nico was never good with the speeches. Hazel got the hang of them after a while, but still it was mostly Reyna addressing the Alliance. Still, no one was good at speaking to the troops as Jason Grace was.

“I know that most of you are scared, and that most of you haven’t seen combat on this scale. None of us have been in battle like this before,” Annabeth continues. The summer sun shines in her hair, and she speaks with a strength that entrances everyone’s attention. “But we cannot give in to our fear! This is a Camp of heroes- Everyone here is already one. We’ve survived hordes of monsters for generations, and complicated family dynamics for years. We can survive whatever Kronos throws at us too!”

_(Nico knows he only compared her to Jason yesterday because he hit his head, but sometimes he swears she even sounds like him. Like a true leader)_

“So let’s show the gods just how brave we are and just what we’re capable of doing, together!” She finishes, raising her fists up in the air. The Amphitheatre breaks into cheers, with her friends shouting louder than anyone. Annabeth’s lips turned into a delighted and proud smile, not unlike the one Nico’s best friend used to have, in the early days of the war. 

Nico’s chest aches.

_(He can see why Percy followed this girl to Tartarus and beyond)_

Chiron quiets everyone down to give more announcements, while Daedalus watches the Campers behind him, amused. There’s a glint in his gray-blue eyes that Nico still doesn’t like.

“Anyone’s got any questions?” Chiron asks the crowd, as he finishes explaining most of the plan for the next few days, as they prepare for battle.

Connor Stoll raises his hand, and Nico already wants to groan in annoyance. “Yeah, who’s Annabeth gonna be taking with her? Because I know the speech was all about not being scared, but whoever’s going on the quest will probably go all cuckoo-crazy, no offense to your boyfriend, Clarisse.” The Daughter of Ares shoots him a death glare worthy of her parentage.

Chiron sighs yet again, the poor mentor. “Annabeth has chosen to not speak of the Prophecy, but she has informed me that the people she’ll be taking with her are-”

“I’m going with her!” Percy Jackson and Tyson shout, almost at the same time Nico and Bianca yell “I’ll go on the quest!”, and Grover lets out a loud "I'm in!", shaking a bit but just as committed.

Annabeth just stands there on the podium. It’s like the heroic warrior giving the speech got replaced with an anxious teen girl all of the sudden. Nico furrows his brows.

_(He can’t read her face at this distance. She was feeling better after their talk in the armory, but Nico’s never been good at these things, maybe he missed something?)_

Percy shoots Nico and Bianca a look and then he turns to Grover, who shrugs, unsure of what’s happening. Annabeth is still there, frozen. The people in the amphitheatre start whispering and murmuring among themselves. 

Quintus still has his eyes firmly on Nico. 

Unable to read the mood, Tyson simply raises his big fists up in the air and roars. “Yay, Let’s blow things up!” It’s so exciting and loud that he wakes up Mrs. O’Leary from the dog nap she was taking on the corner.

Chiron winces. “While I aprreciate your enthusiasm for following your friend, I am afraid I have to put my hoof down,” He tells them, serious. “According to ancient laws, the hero will only be allowed _two_ companions for the quest.”

Everyone turns quiet. Nico grits his teeth. This happened just last time, didn’t it?

“I’m sure she’ll need all of us!” The Son of Hades yells, still standing on his seat. Grover and Percy look at eachother, while Tyson is still smiling. 

Bianca nods, raising her voice too. “We already showed how good of a team we are during the last quest, why not make another exception?”

Annabeth just stands there, unsure. 

The centaur shakes his head. “No, I can’t allow it. Six went to the Quest to Save Artemis last winter, and we nearly lost all of you,” Bianca grows grim, beside her brother. Chiron turns to Annabeth, flicking his tail nervously. “Consider this well, Annabeth. Three is a sacred number- there are three Sons of Kronos, three kingdoms of the gods. Three Fates.” Annabeth watches her mentor speak with a mixture of anxiety and uncertainty. “Three is a strong number that stands against adversity, taking more people on this quest could be _extremely_ dangerous.”

For a second, everyone held their breaths. For a second, Annabeth considered. For a second, Nico was sure she’d go against Camp rules like she did in the previous timeline.

_(The Fates said he’d already made changes to the future in ways they couldn’t predict. Nico hadn't thought he would see them this early)_

“No,” Annabeth finally says, making up her mind. “No, I can’t put more people at risk. Nico Di Angelo and Grover Underwood will come with me as my companions, and that’s it.”

Nico feels like someone just dumped a bucket of ice water on him. 

He turns to look at his friends, because this certainly can’t be happening, can it? Grover just breathes out, not surprised but not looking forward to another deadly quest either. Percy opens and shuts his mouth, with a mixture of shock and indignation. Tyson lowers his fists, pouting. Nico then feels another wave of coldness and he turns to Bianca- who looks absolutely _livid._

_(The coldness is her aura. Nico has never felt anything like this, not radiating from some else that wasn’t him)_

Chiron nods. “Very well. Take the rest of the night to prepare yourselves for the quest, for tomorrow at dawn, you will enter the Labyrinth. This assembly is adjourned.”

Bianca’s the first to leave the Amphitheatre. She pushes her hat down and bolts out of her seat before Nico can do anything. He’s opening his mouth to call for her, but she’s already gone, sprinting out of there.

Nico just sort of stands there for a few seconds, processing what just happened.

He can see Percy marching down to the podium as the others leave. He looks like he’s shouting at Annabeth, who shouts back at him something Nico can’t hear. Grover walks up to them and breaks the fight with Tyson’s help, and Nico should probably go there and help his friends.

But Deadalus is still. Staring right at him.

Nico’s chill gets replaced with a hot anger that matches his sister’s.

_(That’s it!)_

The Son of Hades clenches his fists, cursing the architect under his breath as he makes his way down the seats. He doesn’t care about what the Fates say about how he should try to befriend Daedalus this time around-he’s clearly up to no good! The bastard’s probably just taking notes for Luke already about how to bring the Camp defenses down faster. 

Nico will need a contingency plan to deal with the architect. He’ll probably need someone’s help, since he’ll be away from Camp because of the quest. The chances of Percy not following them right into the maze are nonexistent, but maybe Nico can convince Bianca to stay. She’ll be pissed, yes, but keeping an eye on Daedalus has become a top priority. 

_('The traitor and the liar raise' indeed, gods, Nico wonders who that could be)_

Bianca has been very irritable lately, but Nico’s sure that if he just talks to her, she’ll start to see things from a different point of view-

And then three silver cloaked figures appear in front of him, and Nico knows his plans for the afternoon just got changed.

List of Things I Need to Fix #27:

Watch out for Daedalus.

Percy all but slams the door of his Cabin when he enters, Tyson following behind him. Bianca is inside already.

“If you try to keep me from going into the Labyrinth,” The Daughter of Hades snarled at him. “I swear on the Styx I’m going to kick your butt all the way down to your father’s castle!”

Normally, he’d respond to her threat with a more dramatic one. 

_(-Normally, Annabeth wouldn’t ditch him like this, like he’s a kid who can’t take care of himself)_

So Percy just starts rolling his pants and t-shirts into a ball and shoving them inside his backpack. Tyson, despite being a little confused about everything that just happened, catches the drift and goes over to his bunk to start packing too. Bianca just stands there, blinking.

Gods, Percy doesn’t need this right now. “Look, the Fates showed up and took the legitimate quest trio out for a happy meal or whatever,” He told her. “We just got a couple of hours to get into the maze before they return and try to stop us. You wanna waste that time standing there like a zombie, or do you want to help us get ready?”

Bianca’s face breaks into a huge grin. While she’s not as bad as Nico with Mythomagic, when she gets excited about something she’s truly a force to be reckoned with. Thank the Olympians she doesn't get excited often. Only when it’s time to take a cool photograph, prove she’s better than Percy, or get a cute girl’s phone number.

“It’s so great you're coming along, big guy, we’ll certainly need the muscle!” She tells Tyson, who beams. Bianca turns to Percy, who’s currently packing extra underwear. Very important stuff to bring to quests, in his experience. “You should have seen him yesterday during the War Games, he was amazing,” The cyclops turns a slight shade of pink. “We will need to make a quick stop at Cabin #11 too- they can get us some of the stuff we’ll need since we’re gonna be breaking pretty much all the rules-” She lets out a laugh that sounds almost manic. “Damn, Jackson, I didn’t think you had it in you!”

Percy’s face turned grim. “Apparently, neither did Annabeth.” 

_(‘This is not a puzzle you can crack with brute strength, Seaweed Brain, I need someone who knows how to handle themselves down there!’ She’d said, implying Percy wouldn’t)_

The water in the fountain inside the Cabin starts to tremble. “Oh, not again...” Bianca mutters. 

“Percy?” His brother asks, looking at his mobile of hippocampi that has started to shake a little on the ceiling. 

_(‘Sorry for not being a freaking genius like you two!’ Percy replied, more hurt than he’d first realized)_

“Did something happen after I left?” Bianca asks, concerned. “Something bad?”

Tyson furrows his single eyebrow. “He got into a fight with Annabeth, does that count?”

_(‘Grover needs to come because of his search for Pan, and Nico and I have the best chances of survival by ourselves.’ She’d continued, like she was explaining simple math to a toddler.)_

Percy knows he doesn’t have the best control of his emotions, when one’s not comparing him to Bianca Di Angelo. He’s impulsive and he's got a rebellious streak a mile long- he’s got more than a few issues with authority and he talks back when he shouldn’t.

The Cabin continues to shake. Bianca and Tyson look at eachother. 

_(‘You’re the Demigod of the Great Prophecy, Percy, I can’t risk it.’ Annabeth had said)_

But he’s also brave. And funny. And kind. Even his fatal flaw is just that he loves his friends too much- that has to automatically make him a good, useful person to have around, right?

Right?

The Cabin begins to shake even more. Tyson has moved to hold up two of the bunks, while Bianca tries to keep everything else from falling over them. The fountain has started to crack. 

_(‘I can risk taking_ you’)

He’s more than just a troubled kid, and not because he’s a demigod! He’s got a lot to give, not just some fancy powers and a stupid prophecy!

_(After more than two years of being friends, he’d thought Annabeth would have started to see it too-)_

The fountain breaks in two with a loud, thundering sound. Salt water spills everywhere, and Bianca screeches like a cat as she gets wet by the stream. Tyson lets go of the bunks to try and pick the rock pieces of the thing, before they hit the ground and create more damage.

Percy’s eyes widen at everything he just caused. He takes a step back, gripping the pair of socks he’s holding. The edges of his eyes feel wet, and he stares scared at his friends. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t want to- I didn’t meant-”

_(Didn’t mean to what? Prove Annabeth was right about how dangerous and unstable he is?)_

“It’s okay, Jackson,” Bianca tells him, crossing her arms over her wet shirt and clothes. She sighs. “It happens to the best of us.”

“I was just-” Percy chokes a little. He’s trying hard to hold back tears, gripping the socks tighter.

Tyson stands up. The cyclops just lets out a little ‘oh no!’ and then he’s moved to pull Percy into a bear hug.

“I-I’m okay,” Percy insists, sniffing a little. “It was just a dumb fight, I don’t know why I’m getting like this-” 

Tyson presses him closer to his chest. “It’s not dumb if it made you feel bad.” He says, and that’s about when Percy starts crying for real. 

_(Grover was there too, and he didn’t even try to deny it when Annabeth said he’s basically too volatile to bring along on the quest. The Fates showed up before Nico could really say anything, but the little guy’s never had a problem laying it out straight)_

Percy feels he’s like he’s back at living with Smelly Gabe again, frustrated and small and unable to do anything about it. He used to spend a lot of time hiding in his room back then, curled up and crying angry tears while still trying to stay quiet and not get Mom into any trouble.

_(He still can’t shake off the feeling that no one’s going to come yell at him, because he dared to show emotions)_

But now things are different, and he doesn’t have to deal with everything by himself. He’s not holding the weight of the world anymore, and he didn’t do that by himself either! Even if he had a fight with the girl who helped him back then.

_(He’s got people in his life now, not just Mom. He can do this now. He can just crash down and hope someone will catch him)_

Even if Annabeth said some very hurtful things to him, at least he’s got Tyson, who’s as supportive a brother and great a hugger as anyone could be!

Bianca decides to be nice for once, and goes gather all the stuff they’ll need for the quest by herself while Tyson stays in the Cabin holding Percy. The Son of Poseidon can’t express his gratitude. It’s been a while since he broke down like this. It’s probably just what he needed, Percy admits, and not only because of the fight. Luke’s going to invade Camp, his friends might die in the maze, and Percy’s still somehow supposed to make it to sixteen years of age. 

_(All his problems seem small when compared to the end of the world, don’t they?)_

When Bianca comes back, she’s hauling a dark plastic bag full of stuff inside. “I really hope you feel better now, Percy,” She says. “Because the sun’s starting to set and I’m not sure when Nico and the others will be back.”

Percy nods. He cleans the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand, and Tyson’s large hand is still there, on his back. He really does feel better now. Not perfect, but a little less like the weight of everything is choking him.

_(His chest is sort of aching from all the things Annabeth said and a few other things he’d rather not give a name, but it’s okay)_

“Go get some of the ropes I left outside, Tyson, you’ll be carrying the heavier stuff.” Bianca calls, and Tyson stands up with a smile, almost saying ‘yes, ma’am’. Percy kind of wants to roll his eyes, because who named her boss? “Percy, you’ll be getting the flashlights and rations, but we’ll all be carrying extra batteries and our own Ambrosia and nectar- here you go.”

Percy takes one of the thermos and ziploc bags and goes to put them in his own bag. Mom said he’s the worst packer ever, but his system works for him. He always knows where everything is.

He’s arranging the granola bars and bottles of water when he notices Bianca giving him a look. Percy furrows his brows. “What?”

“Did you talk to Tyson about it?” She asks in a half whisper.

Percy glances at his brother, who’s outside the Cabin trying to make sense of the Gordian knot that are the ropes the Stolls gave them. “Talk to him about what?” 

“You know, the thing!”

“What thing?”

Bianca’s starting to look exasperated “The Thing That Didn’t Happen!” She snaps, and Percy’s hands tighten on the backpack. Oh. That Thing.

Bianca just groans. “Jackson, listen, we’re about to go into the belly of the beast. We won’t have time to take another break so you can talk about feelings or whatever. Nico and Annabeth will catch up to us eventually, if your stubbornness gets us killed-”

“I’m not being stubborn!” Percy hisses at her. She puts her hands on her hips, unimpressed. Percy looks away. “It won’t get us killed… At least I hope so…”

The Daughter of Hades’s dark eyes soften, just a little. “You’re the one turning it into a problem, you know? I don’t think anyone would care, if the Thing happened.”

Percy turns to look at her, then. He’s still a little scared, but…

_(But what if she’s right?)_

“How would you know, anyway?” He replies, out of the habit of contradicting her more than anything.

There’s a sparkle in her eyes, like she finds this hilarious. “Let’s say I’ve got a feeling.”

Despite everything, Percy laughs. “I thought you could only feel dead people, Miss Sixth Sense.” Bianca punches him on the arm, which only makes him laugh harder.

“Just think about what I said,” She whispers, as Tyson returns into the Cabin. Percy shrugs, still a little uncomfortable about even _addressing_ the Thing did happen but. He can try, he guesses.

_(If only to prove to Bianca that he isn’t stubborn)_

They finish packing everything by the time the sun is setting, and the others haven’t returned yet. Which is good for them, since they are breaking all the damn rules, but hey. When Percy shows up just in time to save Annabeth’s butt, she’ll have to apologize for being a jerk. Grover will be glad to see them, for sure. Nico will understand why they’re doing this. He might be a little disappointed that he didn’t get to spend any more alone time with Annabeth, though. 

_(Percy doesn’t know why that last thought makes his stomach ache again)_

The only thing missing before they’re ready to go, is more armor and a few more weapons. Their chest plates got busted last night because of the scorpions, and while Percy has his wrist-watch shield, Bianca would like a few more knives. As they come out of the armory, they find Quintus outside. 

Percy stops on his tracks as soon as he sees the man. Bianca gets tackled by Mrs. O’Leary as soon as she steps out. Tyson smiles and coos at the big shadow puppy, but the instructor’s sharp gray-blue eyes are on Percy.

The Son of Poseidon breathes in.

_(The Thing doesn’t count if it’s just with one person, right?)_

Quintus starts walking towards them.

_(Right?)_

“What are you doing here?” Quintus asks, crossing his arms. “It’s late- you should be heading to dinner.”

Bianca tries to climb out of the mountain of black fur that insists on licking her. “Oh, we were just here to train some more. We gotta get ready for the upcoming battle.”

Quintus doesn’t even try to hide his approval. “Frankly, you aren’t the ones that need training.” He furrows his brows then, seeming concerned. “You don’t think I can convince that brother of yours to stay and help me with the other campers instead?”

Tyson shakes his head. “No, Nico wants to go punch things with Annabeth. They’re very good at that!”

Bianca agrees. “Yeah, Nico wouldn’t stay back for the world, since she’s going.” 

For some unknown reason, Percy grimaces.

“He’s very good at watching other people’s back, and she’s very smart, from what I gather. They make a good duo.” Quintus comments and Percy grits his teeth.

“Yeah, they’re a good team, we know!” Percy says, louder than normal. “Let’s go to dinner, guys-”

“While still wearing your armor and weapons?” Quintus asks, with a raised eyebrow. Damn.

“I think I know where you three are really going to go.” The instructor continues. Bianca glares at Percy. Well done, Seaweed Brain! “But I would like to hear the truth from you before I make any assumptions I would have to report to Chiron.”

Bianca looks at Quintus straight to the eyes, and with an ease that makes Percy uncomfortable, she lies and says. “We’re not going to the Labyrinth, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Good,” Quintus replies. “So I take it you won’t be needing this, then.”

And then he drops what appears to be some sort of translucent tube into one of Bianca’s hands. She raises it up to inspect it, with Tyson watching over her shoulder, curious.

“A whistle?” Bianca asks.

“A dog whistle,” Quintus corrects. “For Mrs. O’Leary, since she seems to have taken a liking to you so easily.” Percy turns to look at the hellhound, who’s wiggling her tail and drooling adorably. 

Percy’s eyes widen. “Woah- uh, thanks! But I’m not sure-”

“That it would work in the maze?” Quintus gives him a smile that makes Percy’s blush. Just a little bit. “Oh, trust me, it would if you were to take it down there. The whistle is made out of Stygian Ice, which is very delicate and hard to craft, not unlike the iron of your sword, Bianca.” The girl looks down at her bejeweled blade, and then at the icey whistle. “It won’t melt, but it will shatter after one blow.”

“So we can only use it once…” She concludes.

“Not that we would even need to use it,” Percy adds, trying to at least pretend they have a cover. “Since we won’t be going.”

Quintus chuckles, and Percy thinks there’s something enigmatic about the guy. Mysterious- and yes, kind of attractive. Just a tiny bit. 

The Daughter of Hades grips the whistle. “We won’t be needing it but… Thank you,” She raises her head to look at the man. “I won’t forget this, Quintus.” She says, and Percy knows Bianca loves being dramatic more than anything, but that’s a bit too much, isn’t it?

But by the look of Bianca’s face, she means it. Quintus’s face turns serious too, and he nods in acknowledgement of whatever just happened. 

“If you’re half the half-bloods I think you are, you’ll be fine,” Quintus tells them. “And I would hurry- everyone’s at dinner. This is a good time to sneak out, if anyone wanted to do it. Not that you will, of course.” The man winks at them, before walking away, Mrs. O’Leary at his side. 

Tyson and Percy share a look. Bianca exhales and puts the whistle into the pockets of her Nemean Lion fur coat. “Okay, let’s go, boys.”

They head back to the Cabin and do a quick check again just to make sure they aren’t missing anything. Bianca makes them go over the list of items yet again, and her nagging is becoming _really_ annoying. 

“I’ve been on twice the quests that you have, you know?” Percy glares at her.

“Shut up and strap in your armor correctly.” Is what she replies.

Percy takes a look at the Cabin. Nico’s things are still there, in one of the bunks. The fountain is still cracked in half. 

“We should leave a note,” Tyson suggests. “So they don’t think monsters came and took us away.”

Bianca groans. “Fine, but make it quick!”

Luckily for them, her brother keeps a pen and a notebook under his pillow. There’s pirates in the cover, how adorable, and it’s a little worn on the edges. Percy rips out a piece of the last page and starts scribbling on it, explaining everything. 

Tyson watches over his shoulder, as he writes. He points out the spelling mistakes, which is necessary when you have dyslexia. 

_‘- I know you think this is stupid, and reckless, but it’s something we had to do,’_ It reads. Percy grins as he adds. _‘Can’t have you get all the credit, Di Angelo.’_

“Percy, hurry up!”

_‘If we don’t meet you down there, we’ll try and find the workshop too. If we don’t return-’_

Percy grips the pen, but he finishes writing.

_‘If we don’t return, take care of my mom and Annabeth.’_

“Seaweed Brain!” Bianca calls.

“I’m done, I’m done!” Percy yells back. He leaves the note on top of the pirate notebook, because he knows Nico keeps it with him at all times. 

Percy puts his backpack on and follows his friend and brother into the woods. They walk up to Zeus’s Fist and the rocks, between the path he took yesterday. Bianca’s the first to jump in, followed by Tyson.

Percy just takes a look back at Camp Half-Blood, at the trees and the strawberry fields, at the arena and the climbing wall, and the Big House and Hestia’s fire. He takes it all in and closes his eyes, wanting to remember how it all looked like in case something bad happens.

_(In case they fail. In case Luke succeeds)_

_(He won’t, of course- not as long as Percy and his friends are still breathing)_

The Son of Poseidon opens his eyes again, and valiantly descends into darkness. 


End file.
